The Battle Never Ends
by Thornedbudx
Summary: After our favorite villains come to New York and end up unwillingly bringing some friends, they have a change in heart about some things.When a battle with a new villain begins, what side will they take? Complete summary inside. Rated T for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Complete summary: After our friends from New York grab a ride from Amelia Earhart back home, a certain lisping Egyptian, a Monochromatic Mafia leader, a Vertically Challenged Emperor, and a Russian Tsar manage to come to the museum of Natural history- but end up brining quite a few others for the ride. They agree to forgive and forget after much persuasion- but when yet another foe comes for the tablet, who's side will they be on? **

~~~Prologue~~~

"Well don't just stand there, GET ME OUT!" Shouted a voice from inside the black gate. "Idiots…" The voice mumbled, a slight lisp accompanying his words. Thankfully the three men standing outside of the gateway didn't catch this last part.

"Why should we? That Daley guy was right, you're actin' like you're our leader," Said a young monochromatic man, dressed in a sharp pinstripe suit and a fedora. He held a Tommy gun, which was ready to fire on a moments notice. He leaned in closer to the gateway. "And NO ONE'S gonna be my leader, 'specially _you_." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back out. The voice from the gateway sighed exasperatedly.

"You will treat us as equals, or you will never get out of there." This time the man who spoke was a bit older, and dressed in a military uniform. There were hundreds of metals pined to his blue jacket. He was quite short, but he wore a large hat to make up for that. He held himself with pride, and it appeared that he was a general. And judging from his accent, he was French.

"Da. You will not be ordering us around, or making us wear your funny dresses, Mr. Egypt." Said a very tall man (who sounded Russian) in a silver robe. He had a long beard and a large silver jewel encrusted crown sat on his head. He held a long silver scepter, which was also encrusted in jewels. Everything was very ornate and intricate, and it was obvious he was some sort of royalty.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? It's a _TUNIC_, not a dress, and as I have told you, it was the height of fashion 3,000 years ago." The voice shouted, annoyed beyond belief. "I cannot _believe_ you still think it's a dress. Seriously?" The voice asked. You could almost hear the voice rolling their eyes.

"You want out or not?" Said the monochromatic man, whose accent made it obvious that he was clearly a New Yorker.

"Of course I do!" Said the voice, clearly angry now.

"Do you agree to the conditions? Said the shortest man, glancing out the shattered stained-glass window. The sun would be rising soon; they had 2 hours- most likely less.

"Yes yes yes now get me OUT!" The voice shouted, eager to get out of the gateway to the underworld.

"Fine, on the count of three me and Frenchie here will pull you out, and Ivan'll close the door after you." The three men and the voice got ready. "1…2…3!"

The 2 men reached into the gateway and pulled as hard as they could. Their hands burned the second they had grabbed for the voice, but they continued to pull. Within thirty seconds, they were done. They had pulled out a tall man with a deep tan, dressed in traditional Ancient Egyptian clothes. He wore a large, green headpiece with a golden Horus that had its wings spread wide was shown on the front. His tunic was the same deep green, with gold feather like patterns along with other jewels on the front and back.

He was coated in dust from being stuck in the underworld so long. He dusted himself off as the three men backed away from him, not wanting dust to get on them.

"Thank you." The man said, having gotten all the dust off of him. "And now to continue with the plan. Follow me." He started walking towards the door. He didn't hear any footsteps besides his own, however, and he spun around. The three men were standing right where they had been, eyebrows raised and arms folded across their chests. "Well?"

"Have you forgotten about our deal already monsieur?" Asked the shortest man, his fingers gently resting on the hilt of his sword.

"There are two and a half of us, and one of you. We've got you outnumbered." The young monochromatic man said, looking over his Tommy gun ominously and then looking back up at the Egyptian.

"Hey!" The French general said, offended at the insult to his height. He was about to go on, but the Egyptian man in front of them interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, I suppose not. Would you gentlemen care to accompany me in taking over the world now? And one of you grab the remaining parts of the tablet form the gateway. Please." The Egyptian man said sarcastically. He rubbed his eyes while he said this, hoping against hope he wouldn't get a headache. Then again, it was these three he was talking about.

The three men nodded. The tallest man who was wearing silver grabbed the remaining parts of the tablet and joined the other three men as they walked down the hall. The shortest man was mumbling something to himself about size and getting a taller hat. Really, how juvenile _are_ these three? How could they have done all that they did while whining and complaining? The Egyptian man thought. Really, Ivan the Terrible calling himself Ivan the 'Awesome'? He glanced back at the man adorned in all silver. And Napoleon still getting caught up on the height thing? Really? He glanced back at the General in the middle- he'd seen plenty of shorter people who didn't complain about being short… of course they had been children. And Al Capone starting the whole dress thing. IT'S A TUNIC! He thought angrily to himself as he glanced at the young monochromatic man. No matter. They had finally reached the office of the Curator.

"What are we doing here, Mr. Egypt?" asked Ivan, who, along with Al and the Emperor, was gazing curiously at all of the objects in the office. "It's Kahmunrah. And what we are doing now is going to the Museum of Natural History in New York." The three men looked astonished as Kahmunrah rifled through the papers that were in a filing cabinet in one corner of the small office. "How? That would take hours, and we ain't got room for all of us AND our men, not even in one of those planes." Al said, not quite sure if he had understood what Kahmunrah was playing at.

"Not _now_. If the plan succeeds we should be at the museum with all of our men in a month or so. Hopefully less." Kahmunrah continued rifling through papers. "Ah! Here it is!" He exclaimed, pulling out a huge bight red file and plopping it down on the oak desk behind him. It was labeled 'Museum of Natural History, New York, New York' He gazed at another file in the cabinet. "Best take a look at this one, too." He pulled out a dark blue file- this one was much smaller than the last one, however. It was labeled 'Personal contacts'

"What are these for? How are we getting out of here?" Napoleon asked, not quite understanding Kahmunrah's plan.

"These, gentlemen," Kahmunrah gestured to the two files that were on the large oak desk, "Are our ticket out of here. The museum of Natural History will be getting quite a few new exhibits soon." Kahmunrah smirked. The three now understood what his plan was, and smirked evilly. "One of you, make a list of who we do and who we don't want going. Another one of you get some information on the museum, see if you can find the blueprints, and keep them with you if you do. Another one of you find the contact information." He turned to the smaller blue folder. "I'll figure out who we'll need to get to do everything. Now hurry, we only have maybe 2 hours before the sun sets, maybe less." Kahmunrah looked up at the three leaders. Their eyebrows were all raised in a silent question. "Please." Kahmunrah corrected himself. Al, Napoleon, and Ivan looked very pleased with themselves. They nodded and got to work. Al started writing down everyone's names. The list read as follows:

SEND TO MUSUEM OF NATRAL HISTORY IN NEW YORK:

Alphonse Capone and his men.

Kahmunrah and his men.

Ivan the Terrible and his men.

*Frenchie* Napoleon Bonaparte and his men

DON'T SEND TO MUSUEM OF NATRAL HISTORY IN NEW YORK:

Amelia Earhart.

Albert Einstein bobble heads.

The Tuskegee Airmen.

Able the monkey.

General George Custer.

The cherubs.

Orville and Wilbur Wright and their plane.

"I think that's 'bout it." Capone called, handing the sheet of paper to Kahmunrah. "Yes… That seems about it." Kahmunrah said, looking over the sheet.

"I've found the blueprints!" Napoleon called, holding them high up in the air. He sprang up from the chair he had been sitting on, and started to point things out to the other three. "See, here's where the artifacts are brought in." He pointed to the loading dock. "And here's where visitors come in." He pointed at the front entrance. "Terrific." Kahmunrah said, studying the blueprints. There appeared to be 4 floors, but only three of them could be accessed by the public. "We'll be here," Kahmunrah pointed at the storage area, "And my brother's exhibit should be around here." He pointed at one of the exhibits on the second floor marked 'Ancient Egypt'. "All we need to do is sneak up these stairs without anyone noticing." He pointed now to a set of stairs in the very back of the museum.

"I think this is the information you were looking for." Ivan the Terrible held up a sheet of paper that contained the phone number, fax number, and any other number you could think of for the Museum of Natural History. It said at the top the curator was a man by the name of McPhee.

"Wow. That's a really stupid name." Al said bluntly, looking at McPhee's name. "I pity him. I could think of at least a dozen names people must have called him."

Kahmunrah glared at Al. "Lets stay on task, shall we?" Kahmunrah asked, wondering how on earth 'McPhee' would be a name worth making fun over. "Who's got the remaining pieces of the tablet?" Kahmunrah asked, getting ready to put his plan into motion. "That would be me." Ivan pulled out the pieces of the tablet that had been on the gate and tossed them to Kahmunrah, who caught them and set them down on the desk. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to command the curator of this museum whose name should be inside this file." He held up the small blue folder. He quickly searched though it. "Ah, here we are! Dr. James Fishkin." Kahmunrah paused, while staring at the name. He giggled a bit, then looked up at Mr. Capone. "Nothing?" He asked surprised Al hadn't said anything.

"What?"

"You pity McPhee's name but not James Fishkin's?"

"What's so bad about Fishkin?"

"You can think up of at least a dozen names on the spot that people must have called McPhee, but none for Fishkin?"

"Maybe one or two but…"

Kahmunrah sighed. "Fine." He placed the pieces of the tablet in front of him and put his left hand on them. The tablet glowed, casting warm light on the four men. "Now then." Kahmunrah started saying something in Egyptian, and the tablet pieces began to glow brighter. After about a minute of staring at the tablet and speaking in Egyptian, Kahmunrah lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes, which burned severely.

"What was all that you just said?" Asked the Emperor.

"Basically, I told Mr. Fishkin to follow the instructions on the desk Mr. Capone so kindly wrote out for us." Kahmunrah pulled out the list Al Capone had written out, and placed it on top. "We should be there in a matter of weeks."

The three walked out of the office, Napoleon having put the blueprints under his hat, Kahmunrah having placed the remaining pieces of the tablet in hi Sarcophagus, and Ivan having put the contact info in his pocket. The sun rose just as they were all getting in position.

They all smirked as they thought of what was to come.

The plan was set into motion.

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I hope I've got their characters down. Please Review, this is my first story and I really want it to be great. No flames, unless you really have to. I hope this wasn't to long or short. Lol. Thanks again, I look forward to hearing what you all have to say. **

****As to where I put Frenchie besides Napoleon's name... that was _supposed _to be crossed out, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. :(**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SOOOO much to my reviewers! I jumped up and down and ran around the house when I found out I had reviews. (And so quick!) I was REALLY motivated to write more when I saw everyone encouraging me. Thanks again!**

The staff at the Smithsonian was shocked. And not just because of the mess, but because no alarms had gone off. Not a single one, even though there were windows broken, displays moved, and hundreds of priceless artifacts in a pile. The most startling thing however, was that not a thing had been stolen. Why and how these mysterious people had broken in and done these odd things and not stolen was beyond James Fishkin, the curator of the museum. He arranged a large meeting with all of the employees. The chair were color coated- some were red, some were blue, and others were yellow. Once he was sure most everyone was there, he began to speak.

"As you all know, we had a break in last night." There were murmurs from the audience, everyone discussing what they had seen in different areas of the museum. "Please, please settle down. Luckily we're closed on national holidays, and-"

"Wait, today is a holiday?" Someone asked. Mr. Fishkin looked around the room and wasn't surprised to see that it was Brandon who had dumbly asked the question. He sighed. "Yes Brandon, May 31 is Memorial Day."

"Brundon. It's pronounced Brundon."

He sighed again. "FINE. BRUNDON." Brundon shifted uncomfortably in his red metal foldout chair. "As I was saying." Dr. Fishkin glared at Brundon. "We need to clean up. Fast. If you are in a blue chair, go to Air and Space and clean up there. If you're in a red chair go to the Castle and clean up, and if you're in a yellow chair go clean up the American Art Museum. And hurry- we've only got one day to clean everything up and bring it as close to normal as possible. I don't want a single whisper of this to be known to anyone other than us and several other curators. Chop chop!" With that, Dr. Fishkin turned and strode into his office. The employees began to shuffle off, not knowing the extent of what they were getting into.

Xxx

The moment James Fishkin entered his small office, he knew something was wrong.

He felt some sort of power drawing him to his desk. He sat down in his plush leather chair. James was an old fashion kind of man, which is why he loved history. He always yearned for old things, which is why his entire office was filled with antiques.

His oak desk was from the 18th century, rumored to be the same one Abraham Lincoln worked at when he was a senator. He had a laptop, which he used very rarely, as the typewriter he had on his desk was much preferred. His phone was an Olivetti rotary dial telephone, one of the first ones sold to the public. His grandfather clock had been passed down through his family, and had been made by his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, to name a few. But one of his favorite things in the entire room was his small bottle in which he held a small amount of ink. This ink was used with a quill he had in his desk to sign all papers.

He glanced at a small scrap of paper in the very center of his desk. He held it, but the second he touched it, Kahmunrah's spell began to take affect. He read over the sheet, but his eyes couldn't focus properly. In his mind he could only think of one thing: following exactly what the paper said. His eyes glazed over and the spell took almost complete control. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. He put it in his typewriter and began to write a letter to The Museum of Natural History in New York, New York. The letter read as follows:

**Dear Mr. McPhee,**

**As you may have heard, we had a break in the other night. This has given us an opportunity to think about the massive extent of extra exhibits in our federal archives. Many of these are wax figures, of which we would not be using for quite some time. We are writing you and several other museums throughout the world asking if you would like some of the exhibits. We assure you that the exhibits we would send fit right in with your others. Thank you.**

_~James Fishkin_

He pulled out an envelope and a stamp, addressed it, and placed it on the corner of his desk where his assistant would pick it up and send it. The spell was slightly wearing off. Dr. Fishkin slowly reached for his phone when he clumsily knocked his arm into his small ink jar. The ink slowly seapped onto the unorganized mess of papers that were scattered across his desk.

"Oh!" The spell had temporarily broken, leaving the Doctor with a huge mess of ink. He ran to the supply closet that was located right next to his office- it had been moved from down the hall after the Doctor had spilled ink on his papers the 3rd time. He quickly grabbed the paper towels and rushed back to his office. He started blotting up the ink that thankfully didn't get on anything to important.

Unless, of course, you were hoping to escape to the Museum of Natural History in New York.

Finally after mopping up most of the mess, James picked up his phone and dialed the number for his assistant. She was a sweet girl, a smart girl, and he was glad to have her as his assistant. The phone rang only one time before she picked up. "Yes Dr. Fishkin?" Her singsong voice asked. "Hi Rachel, I know there's a lot going on but I need you to do something for me." He could hear her scrambling for a pen and paper. After about 10 seconds, she spoke again. "Of course sir. What is it you'd like me to do?"

Now that Dr. Fishkin was no longer startled from the ink spill, the spell began to take hold again. "I need you to get the following exhibits ready for shipping:

Al Capone and his men, Kahmunrah and his men, Ivan the Terrible and his men, Napoleon Bonaparte and his men."

At this point, Dr Fishkin stopped. He thought how odd it was to SEND TO MUSUEM OF NATRAL HISTORY IN NEW YORK written twice on the same page. He tried rubbing the ink that was right next to the second heading out, but it was no use. It almost looked as if there had been another word in front of SEND, but there was no way to tell for sure. The spell told him to do what the paper said, and if it said to send these exhibits too, he had to. "Will that be all sir?" Rachel asked, slightly puzzled by the long silence. "No. There's more. Send Amelia Earhart, the Albert Einstein bobble heads, The Tuskegee Airmen, Able the monkey, General George Custer, The fountain cherubs, and Orville and Wilbur Wright and their plane."

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't move the plane." Rachel said, surprised that he would even think they could do that. "Okay, then just send the brothers." James replied. His voice was far off and distant.

"Will do sir! They'll be ready to send whenever you need them."

"Thank you Rachel. Good bye." With that, Dr. Fishkin hung up the phone, and the spell was temporarily broken. He got up from his chair and strode out his office door and down the corridor that lead to the castle. That was where the biggest mess was, and he figured his empoloyees _might _need a bit of help.

**Sorry for the crap chapter. I just needed to bridge the gap between what happened from the time that the sun rose after the "Master Plan" had been started and them coming to the museum in New York. Next chapter will be up asap. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it. :)**

**Keep reviewing! I LOVE seeing them. I do a little dance every time I get one. **

**Extra long chapter this time! Like… REALLY long. XD**

"Careful… careful… What are you doing? Have you ever handled an exhibit before? _Gently_! These get damaged in any way…" Mr. McPhee sighed, exasperated. New exhibits were _always_ a hassle. And he'd never had more than two come in at once- now he had to deal with 11. 11 new exhibits… what had he been thinking? That meant new actors and computer chips or whatever the kids called them these days… but there was still plenty of time to do all that, now that the extended night hours had been changed to once every 3 months.

The exhibits were put in loading dock, the museum would be closing soon and the deliverymen went home for the night. McPhee checked all the doors and windows. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mr. Daley, just more of a force of habit. (Although, after what happened with the last nightgaurds, he wasn't all that sure if he actually did trust Mr. Daley.) He grabbed his suitcase and headed off, giving Larry a nod. He wondered what Larry would think of the new exhibits. He had decided to keep it a surprise to everyone, so the media wouldn't get to involved before the exhibits were up.

11 extra exhibits shouldn't be all that hard to guard… right?

* * *

That night the museum had a huge celebration. This would be the last one they would be having to celebrate their triumphant victory in D.C- they had had one everyday for the past month.

"Here's to not seein that bastard fer a month." Jediadiah toasted. He and the others from the Wild West diorama had obviously been making and storing large amounts of beer, because every one of them, and a good portion of the Romans, were quite drunk. "And-"

Octavius hiccupped. "To no more battles." They all raised their glasses and toasted.

"Are you guys… drunk?" Larry asked. He held back a laugh- seeing these guys drunk was way to funny than it should have been.

"Listen Gigantor… We swear to drunk, we ain't god!" Jedidiah said, hiccupping. "Good to know that, you two." Octavius finally fainted and crashed into Jedidiah, who somehow managed to stay standing. He took a step forward towards Larry and Octavius landed with a dull thud on the top of the desk flat on his face. He gave out a soft moan before going unconscious. "Okay, maybe he is." Jed sat down and rubbed his head.

"Yeah well… just remember, we've got about two hours until sundown, so try and be less drunk by then."

"Yeah sure Gigantor. Promise." Larry left the info desk, and hoped that Jed would keep his promise.

xxXxx

"Hey Ahk!" Larry shouted over the music at the Pharaoh, who had just come out of a game of soccer.

"Larry." Ahkmenrah said, smiling. He walked up to Larry, who was shifting his wait nervously from foot to foot. Ahkmenrah finally managed to make it through the crowd of exhibits. "Hey Ahk, we need to talk." "Of course Larry." Ahk replied, a little surprised. They began to walk away from the party so that they could actually hear themselves think. "About what may I ask?" They had finally gotten far away enough that they didn't have to shout to be heard.

"Your tablet." Larry said. "I think there's something wrong with it. Ever since D.C.," He continued sadly, "a bunch of the exhibits don't come alive right away. In fact, most don't. And some wake up early."

"Yes I see what you mean." Ahkmenrah said. "I'm sure it's only temporary."  
"Would you mind taking a look at it sometime, just to be sure it's not broken?" Larry asked.

"Of course Larry. I'll take a look at it tomorrow." Ahkmenrah said. And with that, they went back to the party.

xxXxx

"Ah, Lawrence! Good to see you lad." Teddy came up to Larry several minutes' later riding Texas, who was swinging his head to the music that was playing.

"Hey Teddy." Larry replied, halfheartedly. He thought back to the bust of Teddy that him and Amelia had asked for the translation of the tablet. And when Amelia had figured out that it was pi… and… Amelia. "Lawrence!" Larry blinked hard, coming back to reality. "Is that the same bit of wall Octavius was looking at?"

"No, no Teddy, I was just thinking about what happened at the Smithsonian." Teddy hopped off Tex and gave Larry a smug smile.

"It's a girl, isn't it." Teddy asked. Larry turned a bright shade of red.

"No!" Larry started to walk off, but Teddy followed close behind.

"Yes it is, I can tell." Teddy said, blocking Larry's path. Larry paused for a minute.

"So what if it is? It's not like I'm ever going to see her again. She's stuck in the Smith with those 4 loons. Maybe if we ever get an aviation section I'll suggest that we get one of her, but otherwise there's no way." Larry sighed and Teddy patted his shoulder.

* * *

"What in the name of… I'm awake!" Amelia whispered. "That must mean the tablets here again." She grinned. "I smell adventure." Now where am I? Amelia thought to herself. She became aware that he was in a small crate, and there was only about 4 inches in front of her. I don't think I was in a crate before… no, I'm sure I wasn't. 

She slowly began to piece things together. If I'm in a crate when I wasn't before, I'm awake… she gave a small gasp. "That means I'm at Mr. Daley's old museum!" Maybe he'll be here for a visit. She thought. Suddenly filled with adrenaline, she punched a hole right through the crate. She peered out through the large hole she'd made, and saw a staircase not to far away. Even from all the way down her, she could hear the music playing upstairs. Amelia began to break the wood and after about one minute, she was out of her crate and running as fast as she possibly could up the stairs.

She didn't even look behind her to see that besides her own, there were three more large crates that were broken.

* * *

The General blinked. And then blinked again.

He paused.

"WE DID IT!" He cried. Putting his right hand out in front of him, he felt for the front side of the crate. It was maybe 6 inches in front of him. He spun around. There in front of him, were about 20 of his troops. "Don't just stand there, lets get out of this thing!" He yelled. "On the count of three. Un ... deux ... TROIS!" All of the soldiers and Napoleon kicked the side of the crate down. "Sweet, sweet victory." Napoleon mumbled. "I'm not going to wait here all day you three. Hurry up!" As if in response, there was a large round on gunfire from the furthest crate. Napoleon and his men ducked in fear. After it was finished, Napoleon peered from behind his old crate. Al Capone and his men stepped out. They had used their guns to shoot a hole through the crate big enough to climb out of.

"Shortie!" Al yelled. His smile was huge. "It worked! I can't believe it but it worked!" He glanced at the two unopened crates. "What's taking you two so long?" There were shouts from both crates in Russian in Egyptian, and they were obviously not kind words. Ivan finally managed to jab his scepter through the wood, and break it from there. "These crates…" He said, examining them as his men stepped out. "They must be 4 inches thick!" The other two came over to look. Ivan was right, they had to be at _least_ four inches thick. "I guess it's 'cause they packed us and our men in one box. If it was thinner it might have broken from the bottom when they were moving us."

"Yes, well that doesn't exactly help us now, does it?" Kahmunrah screeched. There were loud bangs against the inside of his crate, and finally him and his men toppled out. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Now then." He pulled the tablet pieces out of his sarcophagus. "Emperor, I assume you still have the blueprints?"

"Oui." Napoleon pulled out the blueprints from underneath his hat. He held them against one of the crates and the 4 leaders leaned in to see.

"Here," Kahmunrah pointed at the loading dock on the map, "Is where we are. My brother's exhibit should be around here." He pointed to an exhibit on the 2nd floor. "There's a set of stairs somewhere down here. Mr. Capone and I shall take this end, and Napoleon and Ivan will take the opposite side." The three men raised their eyebrows in a silent question. "Please." Kahmunrah sighed. He picked up the pieces of the tablet from his sarcophagus, and the 4 men began looking for the stairwell; however it was less than 10 seconds before Napoleon and Ivan stopped in their tracks.

"Mr. Egypt… you may want to have a look at this." Ivan said, wide eyed. "Oh mon dieu ... nous sommes complètement vissé." Napoleon managed to mumble. "What? Have you found the stairwell already?" Kahmunrah said as he, Al, and their men hurried over to them.

They all stood and stared at what was before them. 7 large boxes. Exhibit boxes. They all had the names of the exhibits stamped on the side. They barely had to glance at the names to know what was in those boxes. Kahmunrah, Napoleon, and Ivan turned to Al.

"What? It ain't my fault! It's his!" He pointed to Kahmunrah. "His spell!"

"ME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WROTE THE THING!"

"I WROTE IT PERFECTLY!"

"OH YEAH? WELL THEN HOW DO YOU MIS SPELL NATURAL? * WHEN DID YOU DROP OUT OF SCHOOL, 1ST GRADE?"

"YOU SON OF A…" Capone's right hand shot out at Kahmunrah's head, but Napoleon grabbed it midair and twisted it.

"OW!" Capone yelled, clutching his throbbing wrist. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"You," Napoleon pointed at Al, "Calm down, shut up, and try to control you anger. And you," He now pointed at Kahmunrah, "Calm down, shut up, and face the fact something went wrong and GET OVER IT."

"I DID NOT DO A SINGLE THING WRONG!" Kahmunrah screamed. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MAN! WHERE IS HE? IF HE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW, HE WOULD BE SO DEAD IT WOULDN'T EVEN BE FUNNY." Kahmunrah fumed. It seemed that his lisp got stronger when he was angry. Everyone was watching Kahmunrah scream and yell- it was actually quite entertaining.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU SCREW THAT UP? HOW? THAT'S NOT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT. WHEN SOMETHING SAYS DO NOT SEND TO MUSEUM OF NATURAL HISTORY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEND IT! IF I WASN'T TRYING TO GET THIS TABLET RIGHT NOW I WOULD GO BACK TO THAT MUSEUM, FIND THAT IDIDOT, AND SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Kahmunrah paused as he breathed a little. His face was bright red from all of the yelling he'd done.

"Are you done now?" Ivan asked. Kahmunrah sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Are they even awake?" Al asked, gazing at the boxes. There hadn't been a sound from them. Napoleon walked over to Amelia Earhart's box. He knocked on the wood. No response. He knocked again. Then he whispered something. He waited. No response.

"She's not awake, trust me." He said as he walked back smirking.

"What did you say to her?" Ivan asked, curious.

"I told her Larry Daley hates her. If she had been awake, I would have been knocked out by now." He laughed at everyone's confused expressions. "You didn't see it? They totally liked each other. LIKE-liked each other." He added with a smirk.

"Really? Well then why ain't they awake?" Al asked.

"Maybe it's because that idiot didn't follow the explicit instructions." Kahmunrah said. "I'm honestly not sure. I'll have to ask baby brother after I capture him. Now, we have a staircase to find." They split up yet again, in search of the stairwell.

After about 3 minutes, Napoleon called out, "We've found it!" And Al and Kahmunrah came rushing over yet again. Napoleon pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge. He tried again, harder this time. Nothing. He tried this for at least a minute. He looked back at everyone, who had been snickering, and gave a sarcastic smile. He turned back, put his foot on the other door, and pulled with all his might. His face turned red he was trying so hard, and his eyes were nearly popping out of his head. "OPPEN DAMN IT!" He shouted, multiple times.

"Emperor?" Ivan interrupted, tapping him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" He screamed, frustrated by the stuck door.

Al walked over to the door with a smug smile and tapped the window. He lightly pushed the door, and it fell open. There was a huge sign that read "PULL" on the door. The Emperor looked extremely annoyed.

They all proceeded to walk through the door, as Al whispered "You should really take your own advice sometime." And sped up far ahead of Napoleon, who merely scowled.

As they stealthily climbed the stairs, they could hear music getting louder and louder. By the time they reached the second floor, it was at ear shattering level. They all clutched their ears while still trying not to make a sound.

They finally managed to creep over to the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Two large Anubis guards stood ready to attack. Kahmunrah shouted something in ancient Egyptian and they stood to the side, although they continued to watch them. Napoleon, Al, and Ivan refused to turn their backs to the creatures, as they were worried about what they could do. The room was otherwise unguarded. The tablet was displayed at the back, held in a glass case. Kahmunrah picked up the tablet and held it his hands.

"Ah baby brother… you never learn, do you?" He asked himself quietly.

**

* * *

WELL? How was it? :D I hope it was good. Again, I cannot stress how much reviews mean to me. I need encouragement. :)**

**And if anyone was curious, the four of them had to look for the stairwell because, if you've ever looked at really old blueprints, you know they can be crazy confusing. **

***-Yes, I did purposefully misspell natural. Al **_**did**_** drop out of school in 8****th**** grade. **

_**HUGE SPOILER ALERT! READ AT OWN RISK!**_

**I REPEAT!**

_**HUGE SPOILER ALERT! READ AT OWN RISK!**_

**Yes, there will be some stuff with Larry and Amelia. Admit it, you love them. :D **

**And yes. There will be some stuff with a certain married character with another character. BUT THERE WILL BE AN EXCUSE. It's not like they'll completely forget about their marriage. **

**And yeah, there will be a few OC's. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I apologize for going MIA. There's been a lot going on. Stupid school. ANYWHO, it's come to my attention that in my stupidity, I've failed to mention I don't own Night at the Museum 1 or 2. So…**

**I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM 1 OR 2. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE SOOOO MUCH MORE OF THE VILLANS AND LESSER CHARACTERS. **

**Yep. That applies for all of the chapters, because you know I'll forget later. :D **

**Also, I REALLY must stress this: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Constructive Criticism, Comments, Suggestions, Flames, whatever. I just want to make this story the best it can be. Help me out! Please and thanks. **

**And now, without further adieu, Chapter 4! :D**

* * *

Teddy and Larry continued walking away from the party.

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out, Lawrence." Teddy said. "It seems like you care for the girl. Now that you've got your job here back-"

"Moxie."

"Hmm?" Teddy asked, a bit confused. They stopped right next to a bright orange poster.

"Moxie. That's what she called it. After I told her I left my job here, she said I'd lost my moxie." He smiled weakly. "I guess I got it back now."

"I would say you do, Mr. Daley."

* * *

Amelia paused in front of the stairs. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and silently pushed it open. The music was blasting, sending shivers down her spine. She never knew music could even go that loud. She shook it off- she would have to find out how on earth they could do that.

She stealthily slid behind a bright orange poster and peeked out from behind it. Was that… It was! Mr. Daley! She smiled wide- she had hoped she'd see him here. And was that… ah, that was the Theodore Roosevelt he had mentioned back at the Smithsonian. Amelia looked Larry over. He looked exactly the same except for one thing- his uniform. The words on the side said "Museum of Natural History". He went back to working here? The two started walking closer. She ducked once again behind the poster, not wanting him to see her- not just yet, anyhow. The two drew ever closer, and Amelia had to hold her breath just so they wouldn't hear her, but her heart beating in her ears was so loud, she was sure the entire museum could hear.

"Hmm?" The president asked. He sounded a bit confused.

"Moxie. That's what she called it." Amelia felt her heart flutter. They were talking about her! "After I told her I left my job here, she said I'd lost my moxie." He gave a weak smile. "I guess I got it back now." Amelia knew this was it. She stepped from out behind the poster, hands on hips, smile wide.

"I would say you do, Mr. Daley."

* * *

Larry and Teddy were speechless. Larry's eyes grew wide. "Amelia!" He cried. He ran up to her, and for a minute everything seemed to go in slow motion. They hugged, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Amelia?" Jedediah groggily asked from the front desk. "God, I knew I was drunk, but this is to much."* He rubbed his eyes, but she was still there, hugging Larry.

"Hey Gigantor!" Jed called. Larry unwillingly turned around. "Yeah Jed?" He asked.

"Is that who I think it is, or em I drunker than I thought I was?" He asked groggily.

"Well it depends. Who do you think it is?" Larry asked, smiling. The woman bit back a laugh.

"Amelia, the crazy gal from the Smith." At this, many of the exhibits turned around to look at Jed. The music turned down a bit. Jed turned his head.

"Hey, you guys aren't drunk, tell me somethin'. Is that Amelia?" Jed pointed to Larry and the women standing next to him. She smiled and waved. There were gasps from nearly everyone. "Amelia!" They all cried, and rushed over to her.

"Hey Oct. Oct buddy." Jed whispered as he shook his roman friend. Octavius groaned and sat up slightly. "What?" He replied, annoyed. His head throbbed and he was feeling a bit sick to his stomach. "That crazy gal from the Smith is here."

"What?"

"Yeah, take a look." Jed helped Octavius to his feet, and they watched as Amelia talked with everyone.

"What on earth…"

"Don't ask me partner, I'm just as confused as you are."

* * *

Kahmunrah ran his hands across the golden tablet. His eyes sparkled evilly, thinking of all the great things he was going to do with his new power. "Can I see?" Al Capone asked, startling Kahmunrah. Apparently he had gotten over the fear of the Anubis guards unlike Napoleon or Ivan and had been gazing at the tablet just like Kahmunrah. "No, of course you cannot _see_." Kahmunrah replied exasperatedly. He turned once again to the tablet.

"You forgot about the deal already?" Capone asked, eyebrows raised. "Look who's going back to the Underworld boys!" Capone cried. His men chuckled and smirked. Kahmunrah rolled his eyes. "Fine! You can see it." Kahmunrah exclaimed. He was starting to rethink the idea of getting out of the Underworld was so good. He held the tablet so Capone could also see it. This however, was not exactly what he had in mind.

"Come on, I wanna hold it!"

"No!" Kahmunrah yelled, holding the tablet high in the air so that Capone couldn't reach. He had only about a centimeter or two on the American, however, and he jumped up to get it.

"Give it here!"

"No!"

The two struggled for a bit, as the tablet passed between them. Every time one of Kahmunrah's or Al's men attempted to get involved, either they were to worried they'd miss and hit their leader, or they were kicked accidentally during the fight. Napoleon and Ivan pryed their eyes off the wary guards to watch the fight unfold. Behind them, their Russian and French soldiers were silently making bets on the outcome of the fight.

Finally, Al managed to jump up and hit the tablet out of Kahmunrah's hands, sending it clattering to the floor.

"You idiot!" Kahmunrah cried out in horror. He snatched the tablet up quickly. Al looked puzzled. "What?" He asked.

"Don't you think that after 3,000 years, my brother _might _have a connection with this thing? Oh gods, I guarantee he knows we're up here now. The last person I want to see right now…" Al didn't have the chance to respond, for they heard the loud pattering of people rushing up the staircase.

"Why me?" Kahmunrah muttered to himself.

* * *

Amelia beamed as everyone who had been at the Smithsonian ran up to her and Larry. They bombarded her with questions so quickly she couldn't make a single one out. She laughed.

"Calm down, clam down, you're all jumbling together!" After a few more excited remarks, they all calmed down. Larry turned to Amelia.

"How… why… when… what… why are you here?" Larry finally managed to spit out. Amelia smiled at his confusion. "I've just woken up Mr. Daley, how should I know? I was just downstairs, in some crate, when I broke out and came up here." Larry shook his head. How could all this be possible?

Then a thought struck him. "Ahk! Hey Ahk!" Larry called out to his Egyptian friend. Ahkmenrah strode over. "Yes Larry? Who is this?" He asked curiously, glancing at Amelia.

"This is Amelia Earhart, Ahk. She was one of the exhibits we got to help fight your brother and his friends. Amelia, Ahkmenrah. Ahkmenrah, Amelia."

Ahkmenrah turned to Amelia and kissed her hand politely. "An honor Ms. Earhart." Amelia smiled and nodded. Ahk now turned back to Larry, shaking his head. "But as I have told you Larry, there must be some misunderstanding. My brother would never try to rule the world."

All of the exhibits sighed in exasperation. "Ahk, you have to face it. Amelia was there, along with all of us."

Amelia nodded. "Your brother is certainly the Crackpot!"

"He almost killed me!" Jed shouted from the desk.

Larry sighed. "Your brother-" Larry was interrupted by a loud clanging sound from upstairs. Everyone turned to look up at the large marble staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Rexy?" Jedediah suggested. Rexy poked his head in from the corridor next to them, his head tilted in confusion at the sound of his name. They shook their heads.

"Nick?" Sacagawea thought aloud. "No, he couldn't come tonight, remember? He's staying with his mom." Larry said confused.

Ahkmenrah let out a small gasp. His eyes grew wide as everyone turned to face him. "My tablet!" He exclaimed. He had felt an odd tingling feeling since the moment he heard that noise, and now he knew why. Everyone else's eyes also grew wide. The miniatures hopped onto Larry quickly, and they rushed up the marble staircase and over to the ancient Egypt exhibit. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was at the other end.

"Kahmunrah!"

* * *

"Kahmunrah!" Shouted an all to familiar voice.

"Oh gods…" Kahmunrah said, rubbing his temples. Ahkmenrah ran up to his brother.

What Ahkmenrah did next shocked everyone in the room… except Kahmunrah, of course.

He hugged him.

* * *

**Not really sure if I like this chapter… but you tell me what you think. Although, I personally love the ending. XD**

*** I thought I'd mention my theories on the miniatures getting drunk… I think that they probably wouldn't be drunk very long, considering they're so small. That's why they were able to come to their senses so quick. But I don't know, I'm probably wrong. **

**And I haven't forgotten about everyone in the basement, don't worry. :)**

**Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. You all rock! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again everyone! Happy late Halloween! Just as a little warning, there will be some cursing in this chapter. Not a lot, but I figured I might as well warn you. :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM 1 OR 2. ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID.**

**(Then again, don't we all?)**

**Thanks to my reviewers! You really brighten my day like… kittens. Unless, of course, you're allergic. That **_**might**_** be bad. **

**And now, sit back relax and enjoy Chapter 5! :D**

* * *

Kahmunrah pushed his brother away, a look of disgust on his face. He sighed. "Gentlemen, baby brother. Baby brother, Napoleon Bonaparte, young Al Capone, and Ivan the Terrible." He said miserably.

"How have you been Kahmunrah? Well I hope? Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Ahkmenrah said in a rush. Kahmunrah stared at his brother as if he had three heads. "What? I can't be happy to see my only brother?" Ahkmenrah laughed. Kahmunrah's eyes flooded with anger for a moment, and then faded to confusion.

Larry, who had been shocked into silence, finally managed to put together a sentence. "AHK! WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed in anger. How could Ahk hug him?

Ahkmenrah turned to him and the rest of the museum. "What?" He asked. "Oh yes." Ahkmenrah turned back to his brother. "Everyone has this **crazy** idea you tried to take over the world! But as I've told him, and everyone else, you would never do that."

Kahmunrah just stood there, not quite sure of what to say. He glanced at Larry and the rest of the museum. "What have you done to my baby brother?"

* * *

Octavius watched Jedediah. His eyes were wide, staring at Kahmunrah from their perch on Larry's shoulder. Octavius glared at Kahmunrah. How DARE he come to their home! He looked back to Jedediah, who looked as if he were about to faint. Octavius put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Jedediah my friend, are you alright?" He asked warily. He wasn't sure exactly what Jed's reaction might be.

Jed was shocked into his senses. He glanced at Octavius's worried face, and then back at Kahmunrah. His gloved fists clenched, his teeth gritted and he snarled.

"IMMA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

* * *

Jedediah stood there in disbelief. Hadn't he just toasted to never seeing this man again? The man who had nearly killed not only him, but also his friends?

And Ahkmenrah… yeah, he hadn't believed them. But had he really just hugged him? Did their words mean absolutely nothing?

He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He honestly couldn't think of a time that he'd ever been more afraid. The sand had cascaded down on him like a waterfall… and there was absolutely nothing he had been do about it. He had never, never once in his life, felt so totally helpless. That's what had scared him the most, he thought. Or was it the thought of dieing? Whatever it was, he knew one thing: he hated this man. Hated him more than he had ever hated anyone.

And he had hated _a lot _of people.

_A LOT_.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, shocking him to his senses. He glanced to see who it was, and wasn't surprised to see Octavius. He glared back at Kahmunrah, who was looking at Larry, an odd expression on his face. His gloved fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

"IMMA KILL THAT BASTARD!"

* * *

All of men at the far side of the exhibit eyes moved now to the two very small men on Larry Daley's shoulder. "Oh, look who it is!" Kahmunrah cooed. "Aren't they so adorable? I'd love to pinch their little cheeks, but I'd just end up squishing them, wouldn't I?" He giggled like a child.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Jedediah shouted. "I AIN'T CUTE! NOW GET OUTTA HERE RAMEN NOODLE, BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN YOUR DADGUM EYE!"

For once, nobody reminded Jedediah his guns didn't work.

"I… I still can't take you seriously!" Kahmunrah continued to giggle. "Can any of you?" He turned to the three leaders, who shook their heads.

"I can barely take Frenchie seriously, and you're even shorter than him!" Al laughed. Napoleon turned, eyes blazing. "What did you say?" He drew his knife.

"I SAID," Capone snarled, "I CAN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY."

The Emperor pointed his knife dangerously close to Al's face. "How about now? HOW ABOUT NOW YOU NAIIVE AMERICAN!" he screamed. The army behind him pointed their guns at Capone and his minions. His eyes tried to focus on the blade that was being held straight between his eyes. "You wouldn't dare." He snapped. He and his minions all simultaneously loaded their guns and pointed them towards the French. Ivan rolled his eyes. "Why must you two be so juvenile?" He asked.

"AM NOT!" Capone screamed.

"YES YOU ARE!" Napoleon snapped.

"OH YOU BOTH ARE!" Ivan shouted.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER!" Napoleon retorted.

"CALM DOWN!" Kahmunrah screeched.

"DON'T YOU TALK RAMEN NOODLE! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST BABY HERE! YOU BETTER BACK DOWN OR WE'RE GONNA GET YOU!" Jedediah shouted. Octavius instinctively drew his sword. From downstairs, Rexy roared, shaking the entire building to its core.

"The little man's right, Mr. Pharaoh. They have quite a few more exhibits here. You're at quite the disadvantage." Amelia said.

The Emperor smirked. "HA! Disadvantages mean nothing!" He exclaimed. There was an odd sort of fire in his eyes. "Anyone can overcome anything if they have the will."

Al coughed, but it sounded more as if he was saying 'Likebeingshort'. Luckily, Napoleon didn't catch this.

"They _do_ have quite a number of exhibits. I'd suggest you just skedaddle right on out of here before they have their dino right down there _eat you_." Amelia suggested.

"Yeah well, we'd have one exhibit more if they hadn't gone completely NUTSO!" Larry exclaimed. "Ahk, we told you, HE'S EVIL!" Larry said, almost begging.

Ahkmenrah just sighed. "There's no way you will convince me that my own brother is evil, Larry. What on earth would ever make you say such terrible lies?" Ahkmenrah folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, you mean apart from your crazy trying to kill all of us?" Jed said sarcastically. The rest of the museum nodded in agreement.

"Your brother is a greedy jerk." Larry snapped. Now Ahkmenrah looked… well, hurt. To Kahmunrah's surprise, he snatched the tablet out of his hands. There was a long pause.

"SEE! He didn't even try to take it back!"

Truth be told, Kahmunrah had been to surprised to even react.

But he wasn't about to let his naïve baby brother in on that.

"SO WHAT?" Larry yelled. "You can't just think that we're all LYING to you!"

* * *

Ahkmenrah was overwhelmed with all of this. Larry was right- how would he get all of these people who Ahk knew and trusted to lie? He sighed and looked down at the tablet. He couldn't grasp the idea of his brother trying to take over the world- or even being mean, for that matter. There was no way. And yet… why would they lie? There was nothing they could gain from lying, was there? And who were these goons his brother was with? They didn't look all too happy that he was holding the tablet, either. But his kind, sweet, fun loving, caring brother- evil? No. He refused to believe it.

But somewhere, somewhere deep at the back of his mind, he had the nagging feeling that maybe they were telling the truth. He thought back to last month, when Larry had asked him the first question he really hadn't an answer to.

* * *

"_Hey Ahk?" Larry had asked. They had walked away from the party- the music had been so deafeningly loud it had hurt their ears._

"_Yes Larry?" Ahkmenrah responded. They had been talking about ancient Egypt and what it was like, Ahk had no doubt this was another question about his pat life. Larry waited a minute, possibly pondering his question._

"_How did you die?" Ahk stopped dead in his tracks. That was __**not**__ the question he had been expecting. He had never really thought back to his death. He thought for a minute, and then came a shocking, almost scary realization. _

"_I haven't the foggiest idea."_

* * *

Did his brother have something to do with his death? He had been thinking hard lately about his death, and he hadn't been able to think of anything. He gazed down at the tablet. He was beginning to wonder if the gift of coming to life at night was more of a curse.

"No…" Ahkmenrah sighed. "I suppose you're not all lying." Larry and co. relaxed some, seeing that Ahkmenrah had finally come to his senses. Kahmunrah and his friends however, seemed to tense up at this.

"This must all be a huge misunderstanding." He handed his tablet back to his older brother.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT." Larry shouted. He fought back the urge to punch Ahk. He was shaking with fury.

Kahmunrah had to cup his hands over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. He knew his brother was naïve at best, but this was simply too much. And truth be told, he hadn't even had to lie- it had all been assumptions. To easy.

The three leaders threw their hands up in glee. Their men exchanged high-fives and cheered.

Octavius had to grab Jedediah and hold him to make sure he didn't fall off of Larry's shoulder while he was screaming and ranting.

There were groans and shouts from Larry's side of the exhibit.

"Ahkmenrah you can't be serious!" Sacagawea exclaimed in horror.

"Indeed boy! This is madness!" Teddy said in surprise.

"Dum-Dum is dumb-dumb." The Easter Island Head yelled from down the hall.

"You're crazy!" Louis said, smacking his face against his face. "Insane is more like it!" Clark corrected, doing the same.

Attila yelled something in Hun, and Rexy roared at the top o his lungs.

"YOU IDIOT! IMMA SHOOT YOU IN YOUR DADGUM EYE! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HIM! EVIL BASTARDS! YOU'VE GOT ON THE BAD SIDE OF JEDEDIAH AND THAT IS NOT A GOOD PLACE TO BE!" Jedediah screamed.

"Ahkmenrah, WE'RE NOT LYING!" Octavius yelled.

Ahkmenrah suddenly felt that he _might_ have just made a mistake.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope you all liked it; I think I did a pretty good job, but that's for you all to decide. :)**

**As always, comments and constructive criticism is loved.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again peoples! Sorry for not updating in so long. Here's the next chapter, (Be warned, it may be a bit confusing.) and I warn you all it's a bit long. Like crazy long. 12 pages in Word long. I was going to break it up into 2 chapters, but it all seemed to flow better this way. And guess who we're going to see! That's right, our friends in the basement! Yaaaaay. XD**

**Again, I don't own anything except the OC's you have yet to see. And the plot. If that counts as anything, which it**_**probably**_**doesn't.**

**Reviewers get cookies! :D Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot. ^^**

* * *

Ahkmenrah dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. This was too much. The shouts coming from all around him were slurring together, becoming one loud, earsplitting scream. "QUIET!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The shouts soon died down, except for Jedediah, who Larry finally picked up (along with Octavius) and put in his pocket. "I DON'T LIKE TO BE MAN-HANDLED! GET ME OUTTA HERE, GIGANTOR!" Jedediah's muffled shouts could be heard from inside Larry's front pocket.

"Will you calm down?" Larry asked. He swore these guys were giving him migraines. There was a long pause. "Fine. But you ain't man-handling me." Jed mumbled.

"Nor I." Octavius added. Larry unbuttoned his pocket and allowed the two to hang on the edge, glaring at Kahmunrah.

Ahkmenrah turned to Kahmunrah, who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you, or did you not, try to take over the world using my tablet and your gate?" Ahkmenrah asked skeptically. Kahmunrah turned back to the three leaders, who shrugged. "We have it now, so why not?" Ivan said. Kahmunrah turned back to his brother.

"Yes, we did. And if it were not for Mr. Daley and his girlfriend over there," He sneered, "we would be rulers of the world right now."

"We're not-"

"I'm not-"

"She's not-"

"There's not-"

"It's only-" Amelia and Larry tried.

"We're not… you know…" Larry tried again.

"Not yet, maybe." Napoleon chuckled.

* * *

Ahkmenrah was speechless. That… that hadn't just happened, right? This was all a dream, or just some cruel elaborate joke. "Kah…" he whispered. "What happened to you? Where's the brother I used to know?" Kahmunrah either did not hear this, or chose to ignore it. Ahkmenrah tried grabbing for the tablet, but his brother was to fast. He held it high over his head, and because Ahkmenrah was at least and inch shorter than him, he couldn't reach.

"Give it back," he snarled.

"Oh, baby brother is angry, I'm so scared!" his brother mocked cruelly.

"Give it!"

"No!"

The two struggled for a moment, the tablet passing between them. No one else dared get involved. Kahmunrah drew his sword, and pinned his brother up against the wall. Larry and Amelia stepped forward to help Ahkmenrah, but were quickly stopped by Kahmunrah's goons, who pointed razor sharp spears at their heads.

"How about now? Are you one to shy away from spears _now_?" Larry whispered hoarsely. Amelia hit him on the back of the head.

"Regretting giving me this Ahkmenrah?" he held the sword ever closer to his brother's neck. "Because if I were you, I would." he spat maliciously, his already strong lisp growing even stronger.

Ahkmenrah slowly looked from the sword, to his brother's face, back to the sword and then once more to his brother's face.

"Not in the slightest."

Kahmunrah was taken by surprise. There was something seriously wrong with his brother. He could kill him right now, and he didn't regret giving him the sword. Did he really think he could get anywhere by kissing up?

"Typical. You always were a kiss up." Kahmunrah hissed. He forced his ornate black sword even closer to his brother's neck. "You're gong to regret it soon though." He smirked evilly.

"Just give it up, Mr. Egypt." Ivan sighed, shaking his head.

There was a long pause.

A very long, piercing pause.

"_**Excuse me**_?"

* * *

"What did you just say?" Kahmunrah demanded.

The three leaders looked at each other, and then back at Kahmunrah.

"He said to give it up." Al said, arms folded across his chest.

Kahmunrah was utterly speechless. This wasn't happening. He couldn't be this unlucky. No one, no one in the history of the entire world, had ever been this unlucky. But then again,he thought miserably, there's a first time for everything.

Napoleon sighed. "What would we do next, supposing we got past them?" He challenged.

Kahmunrah tried to respond, but everything got caught in his throat. "I-we-an-so-I-bu-n-p-d-my-so-but-…" He tried in vain. "OH WE'D FIGURE IT OUT WHEN WE GOT THERE!" He exclaimed angrily.

"_If _we got there." Napoleon corrected, only making the Egyptian more furious.

"You can't seriously just… just give up! Not after **all that**! No way," he exclaimed. "We just got here!"

"But we have no plan, not after this." Ivan pointed out.

"What does that matter?" Kahmunrah howled. He was so furious he was nearly jumping up and down.

"It matters 'cause even if we _did _have a plan, they have way more people on their side then we've got on ours." Al said.

"We didn't have a plan at the Smithsonian, did we?" He demanded.

"Of course we did," Ivan pointed out. "And we were so confident we were deciding who would rule what countries."

"But this plan is even better! Everything is perfect!"

"If this plan's perfect, what do we do next?" Al asked.

At this point Kahmunrah was utterly speechless. There was no way this was happening.

"So are you guys just going to surrender?" Larry asked in disbelief. Napoleon drew his sword and pointed it at Larry's throat.

"Us? Surrender? Don't even think about it." Napoleon snarled. "We are merely agreeing not to take over the museum and steal the tablet."

"But-" Kahmunrah attempted in vain. It was no use.

"Fine." Larry said skeptically. He wasn't ready in the slightest to trust these 4, but if he had the opportunity to lock them away in their crates, he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

"WHAT?" Jedediah screamed in frustration. "Gigantor, you can't be serious!"

"Shh," Larry whispered. "I'm going to see if we can trap them back down there." Jedediah mumbled some curses, but otherwise stayed silent. His voice is most likely going sore, Larry thought to himself.

"Come with us."

* * *

The walk down to the basement was depressing for Kahmunrah. He had been close. So, SO close. And those _IDIOTS_ had to go and ruin it. He had held the tablet in hands for second time, he had four armies to support him, and he even had his brother there so he could laugh in his face. So he could _finally get revenge, and claim his rightful place on the throne. To-_

"Hey, Kah. Kah buddy." Al said, nudging the Egyptian in the in the ribs. Kah simply continued walking, glaring at nothing.

"I was terrific, wasn't I?" Kah's eyes widened with fury. He turned to Al, who raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Yes, you WERE terrific!" Kah hissed. "You successfully, along with the other two idiots, managed to destroy everything!"

Al turned to Napoleon and Ivan, who found it hard to hold back laughs. "I knew I was good, but this!" he exclaimed pointed at the man next to him, "This is to much!"

Kahmunrah's anger and frustration quickly faded into curiosity. "What are you three up to?" he muttered in confusion.

The three of them had mysterious smiles crawl onto their faces as they walked, driving Kahmunrah insane.

"It's true we didn't have a plan," Napoleon began, "but we could have easily gone on without one." They turned down the next corridor.

"But why should we," Ivan continued, "When we could come up with an even better one?" They turned down yet another corridor. Kahmunrah's eyes narrowed.

"Why take a chance," Al finished, "when you have all the time in the world to come up with a master plan?" Kah's eyes grew wide, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Genius." he whispered, astounded.

"Yeah, I know it is," said Capone happily.

"And you let my men know before me?" Before anyone could say anything they heard a groan from the front of the group.

"You've _**got **_to be kidding me."

* * *

"One…two… three!" The group yelled. They threw themselves against the small box that held them prisoner and cracked it in several places. "One more time! One, two, three!" A man yelled, and the group once again threw themselves against the box and this time, the side collapsed, sending them clattering onto the floor. There were groans from all of them as they tried to sit up.

"The Tuskegee Airmen are feeling a little dizzy." One said, holding his head. Suddenly they noticed a pair of shiny black boots directly in front of them. They looked up to find a very smug looking General standing before them, cheeky smile spread wide across his face, arms folded across his chest.

"Well well well! I didn't think you'd ever get outta that box!" Custer exclaimed in his western drawl. The Airmen looked up at him as they began to stand up.

"You were there all that time and you didn't think to help us?" One asked incredulously. Custer's smile only grew wider.

"'Course not! I thought about it, but I figured watching you try was more entertaining." he said, apparently proud of his cleverness. The Airmen were about to retort, but a loud banging sound came from behind them. They spun around to see four large, unbroken boxes. The smallest one had banging coming from it, and the Airmen approached it warily. Custer on the other hand, hung back. One Airman tilted their head to the side. "Einstein Bobbleheads, Albert." He read aloud. They smiled, and began to open the box. 7 small Albert Einstein's dressed in various colored sweaters climbed out. "Um… hello." Said one in a purple sweater, wiping the dust off of himself. The others soon followed, their heads bobbling all over the place. Custer, who had taken a few steps nearer, attempted to follow their heads, but failed miserably.

"Hello Mr. Einstein! …s." one of the airmen said happily.

"So…" the same Einstein said looking around. "Where are we?" For the first time, the exhibits looked around. They were in a large grey room, containing 12 wooden crates. Each had a name stamped on the side in a bright red. 8 of these had been broken out of, leaving large holes in them. There were no windows in the large dreary room, but there were two large doors. Several large florescent lights, casting a harsh light on them all, lighted the room.

"Well, considering the fact we're all alive, I would say we're in a museum with Kahmunrah's apparently normal brother's tablet." Figured an Einstein in a red sweater.

"Well let's not just stand here, lets get the rest of them out!" Custer exclaimed happily. He strode over to another small box, labeled 'The Monkey, Able' in big red block letters. He broke one side open with some difficulty, and after a short moment, a monkey in a mini space suit hopped out of the box and onto Custer's shoulder. "Well, how are ya little buddy?" Custer asked happily, scratching the top of the monkey's head with his index finger. Able smiled happily.

The airmen, meanwhile, split into two groups. One group tore open one side of the cherub's crate, the other the Wright Brother's. The cherubs flew out happily, doing flips and twirls in the air. The Wright brothers stepped out and looked around.

"Where's our plane?" Orville asked after some time.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the stairwell opened to two very familiar faces.

"You've **_got_** to be kidding me."

* * *

"Okay, we're going to need 12/7 surveillance of these guys. We'll need some really big guards, and maybe a few guns, and-"

"Lawrence! Calm down boy!" Teddy exclaimed. They continued to walk down the stairs. Teddy, Larry, Amelia and Ahkmenrah led the way. Jedediah and Octavius were perched on Larry's shoulder, glaring back at the four villains. Dexter did the same from Teddy's hat. Ahkmenrah was mumbling to himself, most likely about his brother. Larry, who had been nervous about the whole thing, fiddled with some string in his pocket, trying to convince himself that McPhee would send them away.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't trust these guys." Larry said miserably. "Not after everything that happened in DC. We cannot have a repeat of that." They turned down a corridor.

Amelia nodded. "At least if it happened this time it would be on a smaller scale, right? And they'd certainly be outnumbered." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "And if not, we'll just have another adventure!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, well I've had enough adventure for a while, Amelia." He mumbled. They turned down another corridor.

"You can never have to much adventure." Amelia smiled. They walked down a short flight of stairs to the basement. Larry opened the door, and felt a wave of exhaustion hit him.

"You've _**got**_ to be kidding me."

* * *

"What are all of you doing here?" Larry exclaimed. He wasn't sure how to feel- angry, sad, happy, relieved maybe? But no, he only felt exhaustion. He walked out to the middle of the room and everyone who had been behind him followed. There, in front of him, were six exhibits he was positive he wouldn't see again after the Smithsonian incident.

"Well, look who it is!" Custer exclaimed happily.

Sacagawea appeared out of nowhere behind Teddy. "Keep that man AWAY from me!" She exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. The cherubs flew around Larry's head. He ducked as he looked from them to everyone else.

"What are you all doing here?" Larry asked again. This was his worst nightmare. He couldn't handle the exhibits he had now all the time, how could he handle all of them?

"Well how are we supposed to know?" Wilbur Wright asked.

"Where are we anyway?" Orville asked.

Larry sighed. "The Museum of Natural History in New York City. Looks like we got some new exhibits everyone."

"Must he stay here?" Sacagawea whispered, pointing at Custer."

"Yeah, Sac, he kind of has to." Larry said.

"Oh look it's Sacamejea!" Custer said happily.

"That's still not it." Saca said miserably.

Larry glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Listen you guys, go back to your exhibits, it's almost sunrise. Teddy and Sac, take the miniatures back. You guys," he pointed to the new exhibits, "stay here."

The rest of the museum began to file off. Jed and Octavius hopped on to Teddy's outstretched hand, and the rest of the miniatures on to Sacagawea's hands. "I'mma get you Ramen Noodle. I'mma make your life here a living hell." Jed whispered to Kahmunrah as Teddy walked past. "Oh, I'm so scared." Kah spat sarcastically.

Soon the only people left in the dark basement were the new exhibits, Ahk, and Larry. "Mind if I stay?" Ahk asked Larry quietly.

"Uh, yeah sure Ahk." He said, a bit confused.

"Okay, if you're going to stay here you have to know the rules." Larry said. He still thought the idea of letting these four stay here was bad. Very very bad. But he honestly couldn't do a thing about it. He was better with the idea of everyone else from the Smithsonian staying, though- at least he knew they had plenty of exhibits to fight back if they needed it.

"And what makes you so sure we're gonna follow them?" Capone spat. His men smirked and snickered behind him.

"Um, maybe the fact that I can have you taken out of the museum?" Larry pointed out.

Capone looked him up and down through skeptical eyes. He folded his arms across his chest and took a step closer to Larry. "You're bluffin'."

"What makes you so sure?" Larry asked. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Capone stepped back. "Spill, before I change my mind."

Larry relaxed a bit. He had of course, been bluffing, and was thoroughly surprised he had gotten away with it.

"Okay fine. Listen up because I'm going to say these once and only once.

"Rule one: no one goes outside. Ever. For any reason what so ever. If you do, and you don't come in by sunrise, you turn to dust.

"Rule two: try not to call any of the miniatures cute; the Romans will throw fireballs at you and the old westerners will run you over with their train.

"Rule three: you have to be back in your exhibit before the sun rises.

"Rule four: nobody starts any wars, or battles, or fights or anything. In fact, no violence of any kind whatsoever.

"Rule five: No one touches the tablet under any circumstances.

"That's pretty much it. Every three months we stay open all night, so no scaring little kids." Larry glanced at Al, Ivan, Napoleon and Kahmunrah. "Or anyone else for that matter." The four men glared at him. "Now you better all get back in your crates. You'll most likely be in your displays tomorrow."

* * *

"So you ah… gave the sword to your brother?" Larry asked Ahkmenrah as they walked back to his exhibit. Ahkmenrah nodded. "For his birthday." They continued to walk in the awkward silence that followed Ahkmenrah's reply for a few minutes until they reached his exhibit. Larry turned to Ahk, who was staring at the floor, depressed.

"Listen Ahk, I'm sorry. People change." Larry said sympathetically.

"Not my brother Larry. He's not like that. Not him." With that, Ahkmenrah turned and strode over to his sarcophagus, nodded at Larry and climbed inside. His tablet glowed, and the museum inhabitants once again turned into wax.

* * *

That night Ahkmenrah dreamed. It wasn't unusual for him to dream- he dreamed nearly every night. The difference tonight, however, is that this dream wasn't really a dream- it was a memory. A memory he had forgotten long ago- a memory from when he had just taken over for his father, who had passed the title down early because of his failing health. It was like he was there again, reliving every moment.

* * *

_"I never want to stand up again…" Ahk sighed as he slumped down in his chair, exhausted. Being the Pharaoh wasn't as easy as his father had made it seem._

_"What about me?" Kahmunrah laughed. "I'm the one who has to deal with all these papers and taxes and…" He trailed off. "I still can't believe you made me Visor. Are you even allowed to do that?" He laughed again._

_"There's no one I would rather have as Visor, you know." There was a long, pleasant silence._

_"You would have made a better Pharaoh then me." Ahkmenrah finally said. Kahmunrah's face grew serious. "Don't say that, Ahk."_

_"Well it's true. I've no idea why mother and father made me Pharaoh. Youareolder, after all."_

_"Age doesn't matter. You're a great Pharaoh, better than I would have been, and that's all that matters." He smiled gently as Ahk turned to him._

_"You… you really think I'm doing well?" He asked hopefully._

_"That's what the papers say, and the papers never lie!" Kahmunrah said enthusiastically in one of his funny voices, taking some of the papers from the huge pile on his desk and throwing them up in the air. "Or…" He fake gasped. "Do they?" He snatched one of the papers from the top of the pile. "Are you lying to me?" He asked it in mock anger. "Hmm?"_

_Ahkmenrah was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Stop it, Kah!" They laughed for a bit before finally calming down._

_"I couldn't have asked for a better brother." Kah sighed, smiling. They gazed out the small window at the beautiful night sky, and there was a long, pleasant silence._

_"I could have." Ahk finally said. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then collapsed to the ground in fits of laughter once again._

_________________

* * *

_

_________________What had happened to his brother?_

_______****____****____****__**

* * *

So… how'd you like it? I hope it was good, I think I did an okay job. : ) But again, that's for you to decide. You know how you can tell me what you think? That little review button down there. You see it? Yeah, just click it.**_

_______****____****____****__**I cannot tell you guys how excited I am. We're almost to the 'real' beginning of the story, some of which I've already written. XD**_

_______****____****____****__**I'm having a LOT of trouble writing Amelia. Any help would be much appreciated! **_

_______****____****____****__**In case anyone was wondering about the sword: YES, it will be important later, that's why I mentioned it so many times.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellllllllllooooooooo peoples. : ) I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short, but I think that's okay, right? Right? D: Well, the next chapter is already in the works. SOOOOOO sorry this took so long!**

**I don't own Google, Night at the Museum, or anything else someone might want to sue me for. :(**

* * *

The next few days for Larry Daley were a nightmare.

He did what he had done when he had begun to work at the museum- followed Cecil's advice and read up on his history. He checked biographies of everyone he could find, but to his dismay, there was little to no information on Kahmunrah. This, of course, was slightly unsettling, as Larry wanted to know everything he could about all of the new exhibits, especially the maniacs who had plotted to take over the world. He sat in the New York City Public Library, pouring over dozens of books at once, making notes on some of the more important things.

"Let's see… Orville has the mustache… Custer graduated last in his class at West Point… Napoleon took over almost half the known world… Ivan had mental problems, killed his own son and left his other apparently retarded son in charge… *Al Capone was a menace to society… Einstein was really smart… the Tuskegee Airmen were formed in WW2… Able was the first monkey to come back to earth… Amelia… is Amelia… yep, that's about it," Larry read off of his notepad. He walked in the front door of his apartment exhausted. He flicked on the lights, tossed his notepad absentmindedly into his open work bag and checked his watch. It read 2:45, which meant it was almost time to pick up Nicky. He sighed, yanked his cell from its charger, grabbed his bag, and hurried out the door.

**-20 minutes later-**

Nick waved goodbye to his friends and climbed in the open door to his dad's car.

"Hey dad." He said happily, tossing his backpack onto the seat behind him. "TGIF, huh?"

Larry nodded and handed Nick his cell. "Yeah, yeah, sure Nick. Do me a favor- call Rebecca and put it on speaker." Larry started to pull out of the school parking lot.

"Sure dad." Nick said, a bit confused. He flipped open the phone and looked through his dad's contacts. Once he found Rebecca's number he dialed it and put it on speaker. She picked up after two rings. "Hello?" she asked pleasantly.

"Hey Rebecca." Larry said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Listen, are they setting up the new exhibits?" Nick looked at his father. "New exhibits?" He asked. His dad hadn't mentioned any new exhibits…

Rebecca sighed. "They're setting them all up now. They should be done before sunset."

"Good. When's your break?" He asked, eyes still glued to the road.

"Ten minutes from now."

"Great. Meet you at the coffeehouse around the corner from the museum then."

"See you then." They heard a click as Rebecca hung up, and then Nick did the same.

"Dad… what were you two talking about?" He asked a little concerned. For a minute his dad didn't answer. "Dad?"

"Nick, I don't want you coming to the museum for a while."

"What?"

"Listen Nick, I wish I didn't have to make you stay alone, but I have no choice."

"Dad, what's going on? Why can't I come to work with you? What new exhibits?" Nick asked, worried.

"Okay, remember what I told you happened at the Smithsonian?" Larry cursed mentally at the rush–hour traffic around them.

"Yeah. Ahkmenrah's crazy brother Kahmunrah, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon, and Al Capone tried to take over the world, Kahmunrah dropped Jed in an hourglass, there was a battle, and Amelia Earhart is going to be my future step mom." Nick said, mumbling the last part. Luckily, his dad didn't seem to hear.

"Yeah, well they're here."

"What?"

"They got shipped here, Nick. New exhibits, and they're permanent. I don't want you in the museum for awhile- who knows what they're thinking up. They've apparently surrendered, but I'm sure that won't stop them."

"I can help." Nick said, even though he wasn't sure exactly how.

"Nicky, until I'm positive they're not planning anything, I don't want you at the museum." Larry found a spot, parked, got out of the car, and put enough money in the meter for two hours.

"But Dad I-" Nick said as he hopped out of the car, catching up with his dad who was opening the door to the coffeehouse.

"No, Nicky. I'm sorry."

The two walked into the coffeehouse, a dainty bell ringing to signaling their entrance. They stepped in, and saw Rebecca sitting at a table, sipping from a coffee mug. She gave a small smile and waved them over. They sat down, and Rebecca pulled out a pamphlet.

"Looks like McPhee isn't wasting any time telling everyone about the new exhibits," murmured Larry. On the top left corner of the front cover of the museum pamphlet Larry had memorized a year ago, was a bright red sticker that, in yellow writing read, 'Come check out our new exhibits!'. Larry sighed. The rest of the day was spent sitting and talking about their plan of action. Nick finally convinced his Dad to let him come to the museum, but Larry made him promise to stay in the lobby. It was decided that Larry and Amelia would go and watch the four oddballs to see if they did anything… well, odd. Teddy and Rebecca would go and make sure the other new exhibits got settled in.

It was going to be a long night, and they all knew it.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Larry, Nick, and Rebecca stepped into the museum. The last of the workers had just left, and Larry looked around, happy that they had cleaned up.

As the museum sprang to life, Larry and Rebecca hurried over to Teddy, and Nick walked miserably over to the front desk and sat down. Rexy roared in delight when he turned to see Nick, who cheered up a bit as he pet his favorite dinosaur on the nose. Teddy jumped off of Tex at seeing a nervous Larry and Rebecca.

"Hello Lawrence, Rebecca. What seems to be the matter?" He asked.

"I'm going to go stakeout those four crazies' exhibit. Could you help by going with Rebecca to make sure the other new exhibits are doing okay?"

"Of course Lawrence." Teddy said nodding. Just then Amelia came in smiling.

"Hello Mr. Daley. And who might this be?" She asked happily, looking at Rebecca.

"This is Rebecca. She works here during the day at the front desk over there." Larry pointed to the front desk, where Nick was playing with Rexy. "That's Nick, my son. His mom and I are divorced." Larry assured her. Nick smiled and waved at Amelia, who waved back.

"Do you really think letting him pet a tyrannosaurus is a good idea?" She whispered.

"Rexy is completely harmless madam, I assure you," Teddy said.

"Um, yeah, we have more important things to do besides worry about Nick getting eaten," Larry said, getting a little nervous. "Amelia, wanna help stakeout the maniac's exhibit?"

"I would be delighted," she said smiling. Amelia and Larry hurried off to Mr. McPhee's office, while teddy and Rebecca left to go meet with the other new exhibits.

"This is McPhee's office. I know they have security cameras in most of the exhibits so…" Larry trailed off, clicking around his boss's computer, looking for some way to see through the cameras.

"What is this thing?" Amelia asked in awe, examining the machine before her.

"Computer," Larry mumbled. "Ah ha! Here it is," he said triumphantly. From the small computer screen, a black and white image popped up of Napoleon, Ivan, and Al looking at their new exhibit. "And now we wait," he said, leaning back in his chair, relaxing slightly. Amelia sat on the desk, admiring all of the technology in the room.

"So what does this thing do anyway?" She asked.

"It… lets you… go on… the internet," he tried.

"And the internet is?"

"Here," he said, opening a window to the internet, the grainy surveillance camera image moving to the corner. The next hour was spent explaining the internet to Amelia, while Larry nervously checked the video every other minute. "But why are there so many o's in Google at the bottom?" She asked.

"They stand for the pages of results," Larry explained, checking once again on the black in white image in the corner. And there, at the bottom of the moving image was something that made his eyes widen and his jaw drop. Amelia, seeing this sudden change in expression, she too looked at the image and realized what Larry had seen. "Is that..."

"Nick," Larry breathed. He shot up from his chair and out his boss's office, Amelia following close behind.

* * *

Nick sighed and looked around. It was only him and Rexy now in the lobby, and he felt like he needed to do something. They couldn't expect him to just sit around, right? Besides, new exhibits? These other exhibits his dad had mentioned, like Amelia, were going to be part of his extended family. "Hey Rex, I'm going to go meet the new exhibits, okay? You stay here." Rexy looked a little sad, but brightened up when nick brought out a bright red toy car from his backpack which he tied to the bone Rexy loved to go and fetch. Nick set down the toy car, pulled out the remote control, and and let it go around and around as Rexy ran off to chase it. Nick hopped down from the desk and walked off down one of the many corridors. This was going to be interesting.

He looked in the '1800's' exhibit, where Lewis, Clark, and Sacajewea, and the civil war mannequins were located. There was a man with a curly blond hair beneath a hat and a very large mustache who had a monkey in a spacesuit on his shoulder, who Nick guessed to be General Custer and Able the Monkey. The civil war manaquins surrounded him, and Custer looked very happy with himself. "Hi." Nick said as he stepped in. He smiled and walked over to Nick. "Well, who might this be?" he asked. "Nick Daley," he replied.

"The night guard's son?" Custer asked. Nick nodded. "Name's General Custer, this here's Able," the general said.

Just then, Nick caught sight of Teddy, Rebecca, and Saca in the next room. "Well, I have to go. Nice to meet you two!" he called as he hurried out. He relaxed a little when he heard Rebecca talking to them, and he walked on down the hallway.

He walked in the next room which was now connected to the 1800's exhibit. It had been under construction for awhile, or at least that's what the signs had said, but the truth was they had leftover rooms and had nothing to do with them. There were only two, but Nick guessed that if this one had been filled, so had the other. He walked in to see a large poster titled 'flight and beyond'. He saw a group of men in aviation suits which he thought were the Tuskegee airmen talking with seven bobbleheads in various colored sweaters that looked like Albert Einstein. There was an empty glass case with a pair of aviator goggles at the bottom, and another much smaller case with a miniature rocket in it that was empty. There were also two men, one with a mustache that looked enough to be brothers pouring over a blueprint. "Hi there." He said as he reached the middle of the room. "I'm Nick. Daley." Everyone looked up.

"The Tuskegee Airmen are very happy to meet you," said one, shaking his hand. The bobble heads waved. The men's heads shot up. They looked at one another, then back at Nick, and then hurried over to him. They introduced themselves as Orville and Wilbur Wright.

"Your dad is the night guard?" Wilbur asked excitedly. Nick nodded.

"Do you think you could get him to bring our plane here?" Orville asked hopefully.

"Otherwise we'd have to build another plane," Wilbur said gloomily.

"And it's not that we don't love building them," Orville assured.

"We loved building it!"

"But it's tiring."

"And it's really, _really_ hard."

"And we would need lots of materials,"

"Not to mention all of the tools we would need,"

"And quite frankly, we'd rather just have ours," Orville finished.

"Um… I'll ask and see if he can," Nick said.

"Thank you!" The brothers exclaimed simultaneously. They then hurried back to their blueprint, excitedly pointing at things on it. The Tuskegee Airmen were looking at the Einstein's, very confused expressions on their face. "So wait, it's 3.1492185?" The Einsteins sighed. Another Airmen scratched his head. "The Tuskegee airmen are very confused."

Nick left the exhibit, ready to climb down the stairs. Three cherubs zoomed above him, and he caught sight of a fountain in the middle of a small room where several hallways met. They circled him and then flew away, and that's when he caught sight of the other room that had been under construction. There was a poster entitled 'Feared Leaders' in front. He looked around for sight of his dad, and then ran inside. At first, no one noticed him. A black and white man in a suit was arguing with a tall man with a beard and silver robes. Their men were arguing as well. A short man was looking at the long articles on each of them. Another man, in Egyptian clothing similar to Ahkmenrah's, was trying to calm them down unsuccessfully, getting sucked into the argument. The man in the suit threw his hat down in anger, and it landed a foot away from Nick's feet. He hurried away in terror, hiding in the shadows. The man picked his hat up and the argument calmed down a bit.

'Aw man…' 

* * *

Capone hopped off of his stand, walked to the opening of the exhibit he now shared with Napoleon and Ivan and smiled. It was very dark, and he noticed not all the lights were on. Surveying the room, he looked for a light switch, which he found right next to him. Flicking it on, he squinted as the room lit up.

"Not to shabby, eh? 'Specially for a day," he said walking back towards the middle of the exhibit, admiring the long article about him.

"For once your right Alvin," Ivan agreed.

"Alphonse," Capone hissed under his breath. "It's Alphonse," though no one seemed to hear. Just then Kahmunrah walked in, guards following close behind.

"Well. Now that we are here gentleman, shall we get to work?" Kahmunrah said happily.

"HA!" Al laughed loudly. Everyone turned to look at him. "What's the hurry Kah? We literally have forever to do this! Forever!"

"Forever is a very long time..." Napoleon said to himself.

"Hell yeah it is Frenchie!" He said happily. "And 'sides, the longer we stay, the more we find out 'bout this place. We'll know the in's and out's, so when we do steal it, we'll definitely get it this time."

"I think they could use a break," Napoleon said, motioning to his troops. "They certainly deserve it." His troops smiled at this.

"Then what are we supposed to now?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Anything!" Capone exclaimed. "Hell, we could go out and meet everyone, we-"

"No we can't," Kahmunrah smirked. "I'm quite sure the miniatures would 'shoot fireballs' at me, as Mr. Daley put it. And I'm sure that all of the other exhibits who were at the Smithsonian will have no interest," he snickered.

"Well, I don't know then," Capone said as he smirked at the thought of Kahmunrah being hit by tiny fireballs. "Anyone got any ideas?" he asked, turning to look at his men. There were mumbles from all of them. Al rubbed his temples. "Are you serious? No one can think of anything to do?" he asked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"What do you expect?" Ivan mumbled, "They're only peasants." Capone spun around to face him.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

Napoleon, who had been reading the long articles on Ivan and Al, trying to block out their argument, half turned as he realized the argument had died down. Truthfully, he had been offended by what Ivan had said to, but he knew he really shouldn't get involved. He had been on both sides of the spectrum- both a 'peasant' and 'royalty'. Of course he had crowned himself, but that was another matter. He was a general first and foremost. He sighed and looked from Ivan's to Al's article. There was one major similarity that didn't surprise him in the slightest, but still made him slightly sad.

"I'm jealous of you two." Napoleon said turning, unaware of Nick hiding in the shadows.

"Jealous? Why?" Al asked. "I could understand being jealous of me, but Ivan?" He laughed. Ivan just glared, gripping his scepter tightly.

"You both had children, and you both got to watch them grow up." Napoleon sighed.

"What do you mean, you had children, no?" Ivan asked. He thought it highly improbable that a man would not leave an heir to his throne. Napoleon looked at him with a sad smile. Seeing this as an opportunity, Nick slowly began to creep out from the shadows.

"I had a boy with Marie. I got to be with him for four years. Four years. And that was it. He probably didn't even remember me. Even after I came back, I didn't get to see him; not once," he sighed. His eyes caught a figure moving out of the shadows and into the doorway. "Who are you?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Nick stopped dead in his tracks. Kahmunrah, Ivan, Al, and Napoleon turned to look, as well as their henchman, but Nick stayed silent.

"Well? Who are ya?" Al asked, looking at the boy before him.

Normally, Nick wouldn't have answered- he'd had run away as fast as possible. But instead he chose to stay. He didn't know why, but he did. Petrifying fear, most likely.

"Nick."

"Nick what? Or is that your full name?" Capone laughed.

"Daley. Nick Daley."

"_Daley_?" Kahmunrah questioned. "Daley… has a son?" He asked, holding back laughs.

"Lemme guess, yer parents are divorced, huh?" Capone asked, smirking. Nick nodded.

"Figured. Otherwise he wouldn't be kissin' Earhart every chance he gets. Well then Nick, nice to meet 'cha," Capone said smiling.

"I… I should go…" Nick stammered, backing away. "Dad will be wondering where I am…" Just then, Larry hurried into the exhibit, crashing into his son.

"Nick, what are you doing here! I told you to stay downstairs in the lobby!" He exclaimed angrily. "Sorry Dad… I just wanted to meet everyone." Nick said sheepishly. Amelia hurried in just then, slightly out of breath.

"Aw calm down Daley, will ya? What, you think we'd hurt a kid?" Capone asked. "We ain't _that_ bad." Larry looked skeptically at all four men, and then turned back to Nick. "Go back downstairs, play with Rexy or something." Nick sighed and walked out.

"You go near him, and you're dead." Larry said, looking at them all in turn.

"I would never hurt a child," Napoleon said truthfully.

"Never!" exclaimed Al.

"I have no good reason to hurt him," Ivan shrugged.

"Why would I? I hate you, not him." Kahmunrah spat.

"Well then why did you trap Jed in the hourglass?"

"Well I was after the tablet then."

"And you're not now?"

At this, Kahmunrah smirked. "No, not yet Mr. Daley. Maybe not this year. Or the next. Or maybe not even twenty years from now. But someday." Kahmunrah lisped.

"And they expect me to trust them!" Larry exclaimed, half turning to Amelia, who nodded.

"You four _are_ making it hard to trust you," Amelia said. "You can't _really _think you could plan something right under our noses."

"I can promise you this Mr. Daley," Kahmunrah said with his right hand raised, "I will not steal the tablet anytime soon."

"You expect me to trust you just like that?" Larry questioned.

"I remember when a man's word was all you needed..." Kah murmured. "You'll just have to trust me." The two stared at each other for a moment, before Larry broke the silence.

"Not going to happen." He turned on his heel and left, Amelia trailing close behind him.

"Well, what are we going to do now Ace?" she asked as they walked down the long staircase.

"Watch them some more," Larry shrugged. "What else? It's not like we can get them out of here." Amelia put an arm out in front of him. They stopped walking, and Larry turned to her.

"You've finally found your moxie, and you're giving up this easily?" she asked. "I don't think so." He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"You're right." He walked over to the front desk and leaned up against it. Amelia hopped onto it and sat down.

"So lets see. We could… watch them… or… kick them out… or…"

"Mr. Daley, you're failing to see the obvious choice here," she said smiling. He looked at her in confusion. "Hmm?"

"They want you to trust them, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then why not trust them?"

"What?"

"We can make them think we trust them. Then we can catch them red handed," she said confidently. Larry furrowed his brow in thought, working out the plan. His face lit up and he kissed Amelia on the cheek. "Brilliant." Amelia blushed.

Larry glanced out the doors. "Oh, sun's about to rise. Better make the announcement." He picked up the phone, punched in some numbers and cleared his throut. "Okay everyone, the sun is going to rise soon. See you all tomorrow night." He hung up the phone.

"I'll ah… see you tomorrow then," he said to Amelia.

"Goodbye Mr. Daley," she smiled. She walked off toward her exhibit, and Larry could feel his heart flutter. Nick came in then with Rexy, who ran up to his stand and got ready for the sun. Teddy and Rebecca walked in too, Teddy hopping on Tex and unsheathing his sword.

"You are so grounded." Larry said as the sun rose.

* * *

Ahkmenrah, who had spent all day in the miniature exhibit, trying (and failing) to convince Jed and himself (but mostly himself) that his brother was not evil, walked into his exhibit and sighed. His exhibit now held two sarcophogi, and he still could not grasp the idea of his brother being evil. Lost in thought, he walked to his sarcophagus.

"AH!" Ahk exclaimed, tripping on the edge of a marble column. He hit his head on the floor, but luckily his crown made the blow far less severe. Still, Kahmunrah looked concerned as he walked over to his younger brother. When he saw his brother getting up, however, he sighed, and Ahk could have sworn he smiled in relief. "You always were a klutz." He held out a hand to his brother, who took it. He stood up, feeling slightly dizzy. The second he saw his brothers face, memories came flooding back to him. The devastating news, feeling helpless, the terror and hurt in his brothers eyes and the pleading in his voice, the anger, the guilt.

"You are okay, right? Can't have you dieing before I can kill you…" he mumbled. Ahkmenrah nodded.

After he was in his sarcophagus, Ahkmenrah couldn't stop the tears.

"Oh my gods…" Ahk whispered, feeling his heart drop and tears slide down his cheeks. "It's my fault. All my fault." He felt is stomach churn.

"I killed my own brother."

And with that, the sun rose.

**

* * *

**

**So? How was it? :D Sorry this is so short and not good, but it's a filler chapter. Sowwie. **

**OH! HOWS THAT FOR A TWIST PEOPLE! Bet you didn't see THAT coming. XD **

***- You have NO idea how tempted I was to put 'Al Capone doesn't know what street Canada is on…'. I actually changed it just before I put this chapter up. That quote of his has to be one of my all time favorite quotes anyone has ever said, ever. (If you didn't know, when Al Capone was asked if he had any involvement in Canadian bootlegging, his response was "I don't even know what street Canada is on." Comedy GOLD people. Comedy. GOLD.) **

**Oh, Sacajewea was with Rebecca and Teddy because um… Teddy was there. XD**

**Now I feel really bad for Napoleon. Sadly, what I wrote about his son is all depressingly true. D: And no, I didn't write it just to be random. That was actually really important. For later. **

**Pwease review? :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update this fast? I spoil you guys sometimes. XD **

**PLEASE be sure to read the previous chapter first before this one, in case you haven't gotten the chance. :) **

**Anyway, this is just a filler chapter, so… yeah. **

* * *

Ahk spent the next three weeks avoiding his brother whenever possible for fear of what his brother might say. When he couldn't, he seemed both a little guilty and a little nervous.

General Custer continued to tell stories to the cavemen of his adventures, making them his official biggest fans.

"We were surrounded. Luckily, when they saw how amazing my hair was, they were blinded, and we were able to escape."

Al, Napoleon, Ivan, and Kahmunrah mostly stayed in their exhibit, arguing about nothing.

"It is obvious that **I** was the better leader."

"Don't start, you know more people feared me."

"Ah, no. I was the most feared."

"How stupid are you three? I was both most respected and most feared."

The Wright brothers constantly were asking Larry if he could get their plane anytime soon. Even after he had told them a- there was no room, and b- even if there was room, there wasn't even a chance that he could get it, they continued to annoy him.

"Can't you try-"

"No."

"But we'd-"

"No."

"It would-"

"No."

"Please just-"

"No!"

"It's just-"

"No!"

Jedediah and Octavius tended to stay away from the second floor, as Kahmunrah tended to stay there. Jed was still upset with Ahk for not believing that Kah was evil, but not as angry as he had once been.

"Ramen Noodle is gonna pay."

"I hate to point this out, Jedediah, put we ARE quite small..."

"Weren't you the on who said 'our hearts are large'?"

"I was speaking metaphorically."

Amelia and Larry were constantly together, unlocking the exhibits, talking, or being teased by the cherubs.

"Can't Buy Me Love, again, nice, but it doesn't fit. Shoo. Shoo, will ya?"

The plan was working well on Kahmunrah. Although he didn't trust them for trusting him, he didn't completely suspect them either.

"You think he buys it, Amelia?"

"I think he does."

"I hope so."

Larry glanced over his shoulder at the miniature exhibit after he had unlocked them all. The Wild West, the Romans and... the Mayans.

"Huh."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**So? How was it? I know it was short, but it was filler. That spanned four weeks, if anyone was curious. It's hard to imagine that Larry's had to live with the four crazies for this long. I feel bad for Ahk. The whole realizing you killed your brother thing must be pretty awkward for him. Heh. Ahkward. XD**

**And to 02AngelBaby75 (because I can't message you)- Thanks for reviewing. ^^ Orville and Wilbur in my mind are... very immature. Or at least Wilbur is. Don't ask, my mind is confusing, even to me. And Napoleon may or may not be getting lots of hugs very soon. :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again all! Sorry for the slow updates, I've been sick, and school isn't helping. D:  
**

* * *

Larry and Nick walked down 79th street towards the museum of natural history. Nick, who had stopped to tie his shoe a block back, ran to catch up with his father. "Dad! Dad, wait up!" Nick finally caught up to his father. "Dad, what's the matter?" Nick asked.

"I was just thinking last night… how much do you know about the Mayan diorama?" Nick thought for a minute, then looked back up at his father. "Nothing," he shrugged. Larry started up the marble stairs. "Exactly Nick. Ever since I locked them up that first night, they've barely come out. Not a single arrow fired. Not once. Someone must know something about them." They made their way through the revolving doors, just as Mr. McPhee was about to do the same.

"What took you so long?" McPhee spat. He looked Larry up and down in disgust. "Sorry Mr. McPhee… we ah… hit some traffic," Larry lied. There was a short, awkward pause.

"That's the kind of thing that would get _most_ people fired," McPhee said, sarcasm coating his voice. He looked both Nicky and Larry up and down again, shook his head and walked out. Larry sighed and glanced down at his watch.

"Okay, we have about 5 minutes. You stay here and keep Rexy entertained and tell everyone that I'll be in the hall of miniatures if they need me." Larry hurriedly ran off to the hall of miniatures, leaving Nick alone to wait for Ahkmenrah's tablet to take affect.

Just as Larry was entering the large room containing the 3 dioramas, Ahkmenrah's tablet began to take affect.

"Hey Gigantor! What bring you to this neck o' the woods so early?"

"Yes my liege, we were not expecting to see you here until much later." Jedediah and Octavius said, jumping down from their dioramas and onto the linoleum floor. Larry crouched low so he wouldn't have to look down as far at the pair.

"Hey, did you two ever meet the Mayans over there?" He gestured over to the Mayan diorama with his thumb, where there was the occasional villager bustling around in the front, and others working on the top of the pyramid, but otherwise desolate. "Ever since I locked them up that first night they've barely even come out of their pyramid… thing."

"Yes, we did meet their leader, briefly though, on the first night Ahkmenrah's tablet took affect." Octavius said, remembering that first night. "They were quite nice." Octavius said, glancing back at the Mayan exhibit. Jed nodded.

"So what are they? Emperor? King? Prince? I want to make a good impression on him, so calling them by whatever they are should help." Larry asked. Octavius and Jedediah looked at each other and smirked, then looked back up at Larry. "Guess again Gigantor!" Jedediah shouted, a huge smile breaking across his face. Larry was quite confused, as he was sure he'd had it.

"Um…. Oh! I know. Dictator? General maybe?" He was confident that he had it this time, there weren't many other options, and certainly none he could think of off the top of his head. "Nope!" Jed shouted back, finding it hard to keep from laughing at this point.

"SHE is a princess my liege," said Octavius, also finding it hard not to burst out laughing. "And unfortunately, I don't think she ever mentioned her name. Did you hear her mention it, Jedediah?"

"No… nope I don't think she did." Jed said, thinking hard.

"Well why don't you two go up there right now and go meet her?"

"Right now?" Jed asked.

"Yeah right now!" Larry exclaimed. "I wanna meet them. And I'm sure everyone else would love to meet them, too."

Jed and Octavius looked up at the pyramid. "I ain't climbing all that way!" Jed exclaimed.

"Then climb on," Larry said, hand outstretched. "I AIN'T BEING MANHANDLED!" Jed shouted furiously.

"Oh, all right then," Larry shrugged. "Octavius, you coming?" he asked. Octavius was already climbing onto Larry's hand.

"I guess you'll just have to walk. Up all those stairs," Octavius said. Jed looked from the long flight of what seemed to be never ending stairs, back at Larry's hand, at the stairs and once more at his hand.

"One time Gigantor. ONE. TIME." Jedediah mumbled, climbing onto his hand. Larry lifted them onto the top step.

"So…" Octavius said, "Should we knock?"

"What else would we do?" Jedediah asked.

"Well I don't know, I'm just trying to be polite."

"You're such a kiss ass!"

"I am not!"

"You are to and you know it!"

"I'm just respectful! You, on the other hand, respect no one!"

As Jed and Oct were arguing, other exhibits slowly came in to the room, starting with Teddy and Nick and ending with Kahmunrah.

"Just knock on the door, will you?" Larry asked in frustration. Jed and Oct looked up. "When did you get here?" Jed asked, looking at everyone behind Larry.

"'Bout a minute ago," Capone said. "Now will ya knock on the door?"

"Fine," growled Jed. He knocked on the dull grey stone door. They heard a click from inside. Jed and Oct looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, a flaming arrow shot out from the entrance of the pyramid. Jedediah and Octavius dove out of the way. The arrow flew right above Larry's head, leaving a trail of singed hair along the way. Larry's hand flew up and felt the top of his head. "OW!"

A head poked out of the door, and a young woman came out. She had long slightly curly honey-blonde hair, deep green eyes, and wore a beautiful long white dress with several ivy green stripes coming from the bottom. "He-he…" she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Mr. Daley…"

Larry, who's hair had stopped burning, looked at the girl both angry and confused. "Who are you? How do you know me? Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"I," she said grinning, standing up slightly straighter, "am Olivia Browne. _Princess _Olivia Browne I suppose. And I know you because you're the night guard. I may stay in there, but I know about everything that goes on in this museum," she said, scanning the room.

"Olivia Browne? That hardly sounds Mayan…" Nick mumbled.

"That's because it's not," she giggled. "I'm from America."

"But you're a Mayan princess." Larry said, very confused.

"Yes, I am aware of that Mr. Daley," she said slowly.

"Then how…"

"You really want to know?"

Larry nodded. Olivia sighed. "Fine. Be right back." Olivia hurried back into the temple.

A minute later, after many exclamations from an unknown source of 'I don't want to!' a girl came out, who looked exactly like Olivia, only about 10 years younger, dragging out a slightly younger boy. He had caramel colored skin, slightly darker than Olivia's. His outfit was much less impressive than Olivia's- he wore only a white shirt, a purple vest, pants, and moccasins.

"This is Nicolai, my best friend," the young girl said. She sounded just like Olivia, too.

"And you are?" Jed asked.

The girl smiled and sighed. "Princess Olivia Browne."

"But-"

"We'll get to that," she interrupted Larry. "I'll give you the short version. My parents were part of an exploration group. Actually, only my father was, but my mother came along. They came here, and I was born. Now, at the time, the Queen's name was Ximena. Now before she passed, she had to name an heir. That was kind of impossible, because she didn't have any children. Or siblings. Or any living relatives."

"She thought." The boy cut in.

"Getting to that. So they named the youngest child in the whole place the heir. That was me. I suppose it was tradition. Not really sure though. Anyway, that's where he comes in." She pointed to the boy next to her.

"Yeah, because I was non-existent up until this point. I just appeared out of thin air," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Well he got arrested and-"

"Whoa, hold up there! Arrested?" Capone asked. "How's a kid like you get arrested?"

The young boy smirked. "I may or may not have been involved in the theft of some items of high value."

"Oh come on, we all know you did it," the girl sighed.

"You can prove absolutely nothing!" he exclaimed almost triumphantly.

"Just because we didn't try doesn't mean we can't, Nicolai. Anyway, considering he was only a kid, I let him go. But of course, he hung around."

"Well it's not like I was going to _leave_," he laughed. "I was in the royal palace. Of course I was going to stick around! Besides, I was 'only a street urchin'" he said sarcastically.

"So we became best friends." The girl continued, ignoring him. "Later we found out that his mother was actually the sister of the former queen, which meant he should be prince. So he's kind of my half-cousin. Kind of. Anyway, getting to the part that has you all confused. Now this is going to get kind of odd, so bear with me. Before Ximena died, she one thing. This."

Olivia held out her hand, palm up. Slowly, a blue ball of light formed in the center. Everyone did a double take at the sight of the small glowing sphere, especially Jed and Octavius, who edged in a tiny bit closer to see.

"The story goes that long ago, one of the gods granted the King magical abilities because he saved the god from drowning. Whether you believe in the story or not, there has to be some truth to it." As she was saying this, she was examining the orb of light. She closed her hand into a fist, and the orb was squished. It came out through the cracks between her fingers, and it wove its way onto her hand, around her wrist, and then back into her now open palm.

"Cool, huh? Because of it though, I become whatever the age I'm feeling. Kind of a downside, but not really," she giggled. "Ah, I do believe I've forgotten to mention why I shot you," she added. "I was practicing shooting when Nicolai answered the door."

"But why was it _on fire_?" Larry asked.

She stared at him blankly. "Because fire makes everything more fun," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm really likin' this dame," Capone whispered to on one in particular.

The rest of the night went almost normal after everyone had introduced themselves and gone back to their exhibits. Larry and Nick stayed in the hall of miniatures talking with Olivia and Nicolai, finding out more about them. They seemed nice, and Larry definitely appreciated it when they apologized for his first night. "For all we knew, you could have been just as bad or worse than those three," she had said. "But you're infinitely times better."

By the end of the night he had a pretty good idea of what they were like. He also found out why they had stayed in their temple the whole time.

"Well, no one knocked. And I had a lot of things to do."

"Like?" Larry asked.

"You know… stuff. Like… making laws and… other things…"

"You just hung around, didn't you?" Nick asked.

"Pretty much."

They were certainly interesting, and Larry doubted they would have any trouble fitting in.

**

* * *

**

**Introducing Olivia and Nicolai! I hope you like them so far.**

**Sometime in the future I will adress how the former Queen didn't know she had a sister. :P  
**

**Reviews make me smile! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helllllooooo again everyone. Nice to see you all again.**

**Before we get started I have a REALLY random question to ask: has anyone seen Mamalita? Both 'Home is Where the Museum Is' and 'Familial Matters' are missing and her username has been changed, but her profile hasn't been deleted. :(**

**Now I DO have a tiny warning for this chapter: it can and will get mildly depressing, especially for Ahkmenrah and/or Kahmunrah fans. I tried to add bit of humor so it wouldn't be all that sad, but I pretty much failed. So sit back, relax, and grab a teddy bear to hug when it's all over.**

**SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT.**

**The names of the people mentioned about in this chapter by Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah, like Amisi, is a real Egyptian name. It means flower. :) Heru is also a real Egyptian name. So is Isis. If anyone was curious.**

**SPOILER ALERT OVER. :P**

**I own nothing. Sigh.**

* * *

Kahmunrah hated those voices.

He didn't hear them while he was awake, and he had little to no recollection of them when he awoke. But when he slept, they were there all the time, whispering…

They were the reason he had even turned on his brother in the first place. He had started hearing them just after he had died. They had sounded vaguely familiar, so he listened. At first, he was only listening to try and figure out who it was, but over time he started listening what they were saying. That _he _was the rightful heir. That Ahkmenrah didn't care about him. That _he_ would have made a better Pharaoh. That everything that had happened that day was Ahkmenrah's fault. At first, he had argued mentally- Ahkmenrah was a terrific Pharaoh, and they cared deeply for each other. And there was no way Ahkmenrah would have- _could_ have- done that.

But over time he started to think about what they were saying. He _was_ the rightful heir- he was the oldest and most experienced. Ahkmenrah hadn't even _tried_ to stop what happened that day- if he had, he wouldn't have died, and neither would she. He _would _have made the better Pharaoh- he was he one who understood politics. He had become furious with himself for not realizing it sooner, but even angrier with Ahkmenrah. He wanted revenge, and the voices had provided a plan to get it. Who wouldn't listen?

Kahmunrah got out of his sarcophagus and looked around. The same as usual. He figured he would have to get used to it, considering he would be here for quite some time. He started to walk out of the exhibit when Ahkmenrah said something.

"Kahmunrah?" he asked nervously. He had decided he couldn't evade his brother any longer. It would be best to stop living in the past and live in the future. Or present rather. The whole business of time was beginning to confuse him.

"Yes?" Kah answered, turning to his brother.

"I…I'm sorry."

"For?" Although he was confident he knew for what.

"What happened that day," Ahkmenrah said, knowing his brother would know what he meant. Kahmunrah just rolled his eyes and started to walk out again.

"Kahmunrah! I tried, I really did."

Kahmunrah froze in place. He slowly turned on his heel to face his brother again, who was slightly frightened of the fury he could she in his older brothers eyes.

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

Larry walked down one of the large hallways towards his new favorite exhibit. He entered the 'Flight and Beyond' room just as the tablet was taking effect. He hurried over to Amelia, who he helped down. "How's it going, ace?"

"Good now," he said. Amelia's ears turned beet red, and she was thankful her hair covered them. "Where are we off to first today?" She asked as they walked out of the room and down the hallway. "Hall of miniatures. Wonder how long it's going to be before I get used to having more people here."

"I doubt very long. They seem to fit right in." Soon they reached the hall of miniatures and unlocked all three of the exhibits. Just then they heard a shout. "YOU WHAT?" Larry and Amelia looked at each other once, and then turned and rushed out of the room. Jedediah and Octavius also looked at each other. "I'm driving!" Jed called as he rushed towards the bright yellow plane Larry had hidden behind the western diorama for them. Octavius sighed but followed his friend to the plane. "Please try not to crash this time, Jedediah."

"I did not crash it," Jed growled. "'Sides, it was your fault."

"MY fault!"

"If you hadn't been so damn annoyin' I wouldn't have been distracted!"

"I was simply warning you that we were coming dangerously close to crashing!" The plane took off with Jed and Octavius still bickering.

"Those two argue a lot, don't they?" Asked a 20ish Olivia. "They sure do." Nicolai agreed. "Well, lets get going."

"Hmm?" Olivia asked.

"We can't just stay here, come on!" Nicolai said happily, jumping down off the Mayan diorama and running off behind the Western diorama. Olivia rolled her eyes. She followed Nicolai. "And how, prey tell, are we going to a, start the car, and b, get it up the stairs?"

"I got that first part covered," he smirked. He hit the hood of the blue sports car and it popped open. Nicolai looked at the wires and other various mechanisms in the car and his eyes lit up. "Oh no, you're not going to..."

"Oh yes. Oh yes I am," he said gleefully. "Now..." he studied it for a moment, then grabbed a red wire, but Olivia turned away. "I can't believe you. I'm not going to watch this."

"Why not?" he asked, not looking up.

"I need an alibi. If anyone asks, I was just admiring the city skyline." The car turned on just them. "Some day, you're going to tell me exactly how you know how to do that without having ever even looking at the inside of a car."

"Just face it, I'm a genius," he said, earning an eye roll from Olivia. "I'm driving!" he called, jumping in the drivers seat.

"I'm older."

"I turned it on. Plus, you're not _always_ older, are you."

There was a pause. "Fine. Just this once." Olivia climbed into the seat next to him. "Lets see. I think this thing steers it, but there must be another thing you have to do..." he mumbled. He tapped his feet against the floor of the car, holding the steering wheel, when he felt a pedal, which he could just reach with his toes. "Ah-ha! I think this is it!" he exclaimed happily. He slammed down on it and the car sped ahead.

They were going fine until they came to the stairs. Nicolai slammed down on the brakes. "So what do we do now?" he asked. They could hear shouts from the exhibit above. Olivia sighed. "I'm not sure I'd be able to," she said unsure. "Worth a shot, right?" he asked hopefully. "I suppose." She concentrated on the palm of her hand and the ball of energy flickered to life. She placed it on the dashboard and it spread out like a watery sheet with her hand placed just on top. She concentrated hard again, and the car began to float.

"Wait to go 'Liv!" he said happily. "Drive, will you?" she said impatiently. She was already beginning to feel lightheaded. She wouldn't admit it, but she barely knew how to control the magic she had been given, and when she did figure things out, doing them exhausted her.

Nicolai pushed on the gas and in no time they were on the second floor. Immediately she took her hand off and the blue energy dissolved. He drove to the Egyptian exhibit, where everyone was gathered around. The two climbed out of the car and went to stand by Jedediah and Octavius. "How'd you get up here?" Jed asked in surprise. Nicolai pointed a thumb back at the car. "I made it go and 'Liv made it float." Jed smirked. He frowned after a moment however, as a thought struck him. "Wait a-" Jed started to say.

"Are you alright my lady? You seem a bit pale." Octavius commented, interrupting Jed. "I'm fine. Making a car float just isn't as easy as you would expect it to be," she smiled.

Taking advantage of the silence, Jed hissed, "Wait a minute, you stole the car?"

* * *

"You **tried** to help? How can you possibly **try**?" He asked, taking a step towards his brother. "You were the **_Pharaoh_** Ahkmenrah! The Pharaoh! If you wanted something done, it would have been done, no questions asked. You just didn't care about us."

"Of course I cared for you two!"

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"Because I couldn't!"

"I've just established that you could have done whatever you desired. Now just admit that you just didn't care!"

"How could you say that? You're my family!"

"If you tried so hard, why were we murdered?"

Ahkmenrah had nothing to say to this. Kahmunrah chuckled humorlessly, tilting his head right slightly.

"I suppose you should explain Ahk, I do believe they're confused as to why I'm blaming you for my death," he said, walking to his sarcophagus, keeping his eyes locked on his brother the whole time. "I would actually find it quite interesting to hear the story from your point of view. Do tell," he grinned sarcastically. Ahkmenrah sighed.

"How did he know we were standing here?" Larry whispered. Amelia shook her head and whispered "Shh," in return.

"Must I?" Ahkmenrah asked. My own brother already blames me for his death-"

"And hers!" Kahmunrah interrupted.

"I would really not like it if everyone I knew were to blame me for it also!" Ahkmenrah finished.

"I hate to interrupt, but her?" Larry asked. "Who's 'her'?"

If Kahmunrah's face could become even more furious while still keeping that sarcastic smile on it, it did.

"Oh _terrific _Ahkmenrah!" he exclaimed. "Splendid! Bravo! I must say, I am _impressed_. You don't even mention us, and yet you cared for us. Yes, that make perfect sense!" he said, trying to control his anger. "_She _was my- our- little sister. Amisi. Eight, when she was murdered," he added softly. Kahmunrah sighed, as he seemed to be reminiscing. Shaking his head, he was brought back to reality. "Well, go on then. Tell them exactly what happened."

"Fine. I will. But only to show you I really did try," Ahkmenrah, sighed.

* * *

**(Very important A/N- Ahk isn't really telling the story like this. He's actually giving just the basic facts. But after trying to write this about four times, this was just the easiest way for you to understand the full story.)**

It had started out as an ordinary day. Ahk rubbed his eyes in exhaustion; he had just spent the entire night and part of the morning going over paperwork. Usually he had his brother to help him, but Kah was planning a big surprise for someone, and Ahkmenrah had seen how much stress he was under, working on that and actually working, so he had ordered him to take the day off, like most other people who worked at the palace. He definitely deserved it, and he had never taken a day off before.

* * *

"Of all the days to get murdered on, it _HAD_ to be that one. I think I am literally the unluckiest person in history. Ever." Kahmunrah interrupted.

"Now what could one day difference have possibly made?" Amelia asked skeptically.

"Simple Ms. Earhart. I was going to propose that day. Now do go on Ahkmenrah."

"Wait, you what?" his brother exclaimed, spinning to face him.

"You can't seriously say you didn't see that coming. Who else would I be planning a surprise for? Isis is the only explanation within reason. Now go on."

* * *

Utterly exhausted, Ahk collapsed on his bed. Kahmunrah was supposed to be back in an hour, and Ahkmenrah was sure no wars would break out in that time. He fell asleep almost instantly.

-x-

When Ahk awoke he felt much better. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, stretching. Ahk glanced at the sundial just outside to see that he had slept three hours- Kahmunrah was sure to be back now. He walked out of his room to the much larger room next to his, the place where he and Kahmunrah would always meet to discuss politics- yuck. - and other things in the country. There were two large desks where he expected Kah to be sitting at, but no. He wasn't there, or anywhere else in the room. Brows furrowed in confusion, Ahk turned and walked out.

He walked down the corridors of his palace. It was quite the beautiful place- all gold with every jewel imaginable in spectacular hieroglyphics that he had memorized when he was younger. Evening light shone through the windows, bouncing off of the walls, making the hieroglyphs appear that they were moving.

"Heru!" Ahkmenrah called, seeing a government official walking down an intersecting corridor. Heru had been working at the palace since before he was born, and Ahkmenrah trusted him more than he trusted many of the other officials that worked for him. He even had voluntarily stayed that day, even though Ahkmenrah had offered the day off to most. Heru looked up, startled.

"Your highness?" he asked.

"Heru, have you seen Kahmunrah?"

"No sir, he hasn't been here in quite some time."

"He was supposed to be back two hours ago." Kah was never late to anything. At all. Ever.

"I-Well-I-"

"It's fine Heru, thank you for your time." Ahkmenrah interrupted, hurrying off.

Maybe Kah had gone off to see Amisi. Ahk smiled. That was it- Kahmunrah was in Amisi's room. He always was playing with her, so he was sure to be there. Approaching his younger sister's door, he knocked. The door fell open with a creak.

The sight that greeted Ahkmenrah's eyes made his heart sink and his head whirl. Not only were his siblings not in the room, but it was a wreck. The closet had been thrown open, shattered clay on the floor, everything from her dressers on the ground, broken, and even a tiny bit of blood on the floor. There had been a struggle.

Heart beating fast, Ahkmenrah raced out of the room and down the corridors, looking desperately for his siblings. This was bad. Very, _very_ bad. His mind raced. Where could they be? What could have happened? He darted down hallway after hallway, looking in room after room with no one to be found. Granted, most people had off today but someone should be here, right? Was Heru the only one here? Then an idea struck him. Heru! He had been here a moment ago.

"Heru!" Ahk called. He heard the shuffling of feet and Heru came out from a corridor. "Yes... your... highness?" he panted.

"Heru, have you heard anything unusual?"

"No sir, not..." Heru thought for a moment. "Actually, yes, I thought I heard something before. I assumed it was nothing as it was only a small sound, and that was all I heard."

"Kahmunrah and Amisi are gone. There's been a struggle in her room."

Heru's face paled.

"I'll call up the army right away, sir."

"Have them check everywhere." Ahkmenrah called as he hurried back down the corridor.

"Your highness, wait!" Heru called, but Ahk had already run off.

After about five minutes of searching, Ahkmenrah stopped. He started pacing. Running around without a plan was useless. He had to think of someone he was enemies with... he could think of no one. He couldn't think of anyone for Kahmunrah and certainly not for Amisi. Then who would have kidnapped them? Just then he heard a sound from behind him. He spun around to see Kah running away from several men dressed in military uniform. They were quite far behind him and did not look happy. "Ahk!" he screamed. He finally reached his brother, quite out of breath.

"Thank the gods I found you, Ahk! I've been running from them for hours now!" he exclaimed.

"Kah, what on earth is going on?"

"I wish I knew. But they have Amisi, and they said you're having them chase me!"

"What?"

The men finally caught up to Ahkmenrah. Kah took a slightly nervous step back, behind his brother.

"Your highness, we need him, on orders of the Pharaoh." the front one said.

"I am the Pharaoh, and I have not given any such order."

"I assure you sir, we've gotten orders from the Pharaoh. He's been charged with-"

"I **am **the Pharaoh!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we were told not to take no for an answer."

"I believe that's my cue to run," Kahmunrah whispered hoarsely. He started backing away slowly. The men saw this and rushed past Ahkmenrah.

"I order you to stop this instant!" Ahkmenrah called after them. They finally caught up to Kahmunrah who fought back to no avail- there were to many, and they were all much bigger than him, not to mention they were armed. They lifted him off the ground. He kicked and attempted to punch in protest but it was no use. "We are sorry your highness, but the order comes from a higher person."

Ahkmenrah was positively fuming now. "I am the Pharaoh! There is no higher than me! Now set my brother down or suffer the consequences!"

"Sorry your highness. Him and the princess have been charged with conspiring against the Pharaoh."

"WHAT?" The brothers' screamed simultaneously.

"Not you," one guard grunted.

"Is there another Pharaoh I should know about?" Ahkmenrah asked sarcastically.

"You _are_ aware that Amisi is _eight_? How exactly can an _eight_ year old _conspire_ against anyone? I doubt she even knows what the word means!" Kahmunrah exclaimed in fury.

"Sorry your highness," they repeated again, and began to walk away, still holding Kahmunrah several inches off the ground, with him still kicking the men.

"Kah, I'm going to fix this! You two will be fine, I promise!" Ahkmenrah called. With that he sped off in search of his father. He would know exactly what to do. He left the main castle and ran to where his parents lived. It was an extension of the main palace where his parents had lived since his father's health had started declining several years ago. He threw the door open, startling his mother, who was playing a game of Senet alone in the bright room. "Mother! Where is Father?" Ahk demanded, his heart pounding.

"He's gone out for a walk, dear. What is the matter? You seem upset," his mother asked, concerned.

"Kahmunrah and Amisi have been charged with conspiring against me," he said in a rush as he darted out the back door. He looked around the garden but his father was nowhere to be seen. "Ahkmenrah?" his father called, and Ahkmenrah spun around towards the sound of his father's voice. His father was a short distance away, by a small pond. Ahk rushed over to him. "Hello Ahkmenrah how-"

"Father, have you seen Kahmunrah or Amisi? It's or dire importance that I find them right now."

His father blinked in surprise. "Why yes, I saw Amisi head into there just a moment ago with several guards. Why-" he began to ask, but Ahkmenrah was already racing away toward the building his father had pointed to. It wasn't until he reached the building and threw the door open and ran inside of the large unfurnished room that he realized he should have thought things through. There in the room were about 20 very large armed soldiers who did not look happy. And they were certainly not _his _soldiers.

"Where are they?" he demanded. "By order of the Pharaoh I demand you release them at once!"

Just then several guards lifted him of the ground and slammed the door shut. His feet, he guessed, were maybe an inch off the floor.

"LET ME GO!" he shouted in anger. "If you do not unhand me this instant, I shall have you all tried in court! With the penalty of death! Now where are they?" he exclaimed, anger growing. The fear had left him, replaced by complete and utter fury. He kicked his feet and attempted to throw punches but it was no use. How he wished he had a sword to fight back with!

"Oh, do let him go, I've seen him squirm enough." A voice said from behind him. The soldiers dropped him, and he landed on his feet and spun around. His memory became fuzzy here; he couldn't clearly the woman who had spoken, as if she were hidden behind a mist. Her voice was unclear as well. He did however, feel a moment of relief and then terror and confusion wash over him.

"They're dead."

His heart sank.

"What?"

"They're both dead and its all your fault. They were charged with conspiracy against the Pharaoh and were killed because of it."

"I don't believe you. They would never do such a thing and you know that! They would never conspire against me."

"Oh yes, they would."

"No they wouldn't!

"And would you like to know what's best about the story?"

Ahkmenrah stayed silent.

"Kahmunrah broke away from our soldiers. He went looking for you, but went back for Amisi first. After they led her in here he actually managed to escape with her, quite the impressive feat, only him up against four guards. They ran out the back door about to look for you when he realized you would probably follow where Amisi was led. So they stayed hidden outside just behind the building in case anyone went in to look for them," she went on, all the while circling him. He kept his eyes locked on her when she was in view, but did not turn when she moved behind him. She stopped once again when she was in front of him. "So they stayed there, but we found them. And now we've killed them." Ahk felt like he wanted to curl up in a ball and die, right then and there. His siblings, gone. "Kahmunrah was right though, you _did_ come in here," she said, walking once again and stopping directly behind him. "And now you will die too. You always were a terrible Pharaoh. Your father was so much better. Ah well. We had high hopes for you."

"You won't get away with this," he hissed, still not turning to face the woman he now despised.

"Oh yes. We will," she said gleefully. Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head so hard and so fast he barely had time to register the pain. He fell forward onto the ground. The woman walked out. "Have them 'found' tomorrow morning," she ordered, and the soldiers followed her out.

* * *

"And that's all I remember," Ahk said sadly.

"For that day, yes. Now go on." Kahmunrah said dismissively.

"No Kahmunrah. That's all I remember. That's the last thing I remember. That's it. There's nothing after that."

Kah's face paled. For a moment he just stared at his younger brother, before smiling. "I didn't know you could lie so well, Ahk. I'm impressed."

"I'm not lying," he said seriously. Kah finally stood up." No. No no no no no no no. You're lying. Of course you're lying. That didn't happen." Kah said nervously, but Ahkmenrah just looked at him sadly. "No!" he exclaimed. You did not die!"

"I did."

"No you didn't! If you died then it's my fault," Kahmunrah protested.

"Kah, if it's anyone's fault-"

"It's mine!" he interrupted his younger brother. "I'm not only the visir but I'm your older brother! I'm supposed to protect you- it's my job!" he shouted. And with that, Kahmunrah stormed out. The other exhibits hastily cleared a path for him. "Kah, wait!" Ahk yelled, and then went after his brother. Larry went to follow but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's best we left those two alone, Lawrence."

The exhibits slowly left, silent save Jedediah.

"I still don't like him."

* * *

Kahmunrah stormed out, furious with himself. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let both of his siblings- his younger siblings at that- be murdered? There must have been something he could have done. Surely he could have done something. There must have been an opening at some point that he could have allowed him to sneak around and find Ahk, or to have Amisi be more hidden, or... something! But no. He had gone and let his two siblings be murdered. How? How could he have let that happen? What had they ever done? He felt like the worst person in the world at the moment. He just wanted to go outside, curl up into a ball, and stay there until the sun rose. How could he have been so helpless!

"Kah!"

Ahkmenrah's shout woke Kah from his rage and depression. He was staring out of one of the museum's many windows. Kahmunrah turned his head slightly to look at his brother, who had finally caught up to him.

"Kah... please forgive me," Ahkmenrah said miserably. "Forgive you? Why should I forgive you?" Kahmunrah said, turning away to face the city again. Ahkmenrah's face fell. "It's me you should be forgiving," he continued. "I'm your older brother and it's my job to protect you two. I failed."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. You were right, I was the Pharaoh, I should have done something."

"No Ahk you-" Kahmunrah began, but Ahkmenrah interrupted. "I will always blame myself, and you will yourself. I think it's best not to dwell on the past, as we are now living in future. Present, rather. We're going to be here forever, and I'd hate you to feel guilty forever." There was a short silence that was broken by Larry's voice over the loudspeaker. "Okay guys, time to turn in for the night; five minutes until sunrise. See you all tomorrow night."

The two brothers stood there in silence, until Kahmunrah finally tore his gaze from the city. "You know I would have done anything I could have to prevent it, right?" he asked, looking at his brother. Ahkmenrah nodded. "I know, Kah. I feel the same way." With that, they began walking back to their exhibit.

"So you were going to propose to Isis?

"No, I was going to propose to a rock."

They climbed into their sarcophagi and the sun rose. The voices Kah heard that night were furious for forgiving his brother. It was all their fault he had been mad at his younger brother in the first place, so he was furious in return.

Kahmunrah _really _hated those voices.

* * *

**You glad I made you get that teddy bear now? I thought it was pretty sad, but that's just me. You guys could have been laughing through the whole thing. (And if you were, I encourage you go with he nice men who want to put you in the comfy white jacket. They'll take to a wondrous place where all of the rooms are made of pillows.)**

**I actually had to rewrite this chapter 5 times before I was happy with it, and then my computer crashed and I lost the entire thing, so I had to write it over. So sorry this took so long and sorry it's not the best, especially the ending.**

**SO… yeah. Hope you liked it. (And don't worry; they'll be a really happy chapter next. I'm really excited to write it. REEEAAALLLY excited.**


End file.
